


Mixed Signals | Levi Ackerman

by Lynn_Tory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good student, Goody-two-shoes reader, Kuchel - Freeform, Please Leave Comments, Reader has long hair, Reader is shorter than Levi, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Teacher/Student, Thuglife, ass-kisser reader, attack on titan - Freeform, fast year, levi/reader - Freeform, people die, sorta - Freeform, teabags, teacup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Tory/pseuds/Lynn_Tory
Summary: You are a senior. Pressing to have all A's all four years at Titan High School, you're so close, but when you get French I, you strive with confidence, until you realize that your teacher is a bossy perfectionist with a short temper, and a cleaning addiction. Who also gives plenty of homework, and quizzes everyday. What if you end up falling for your teacher? Will it ruin your perfect grades, or push you to work even harder?





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me if you enjoy it or not!

You stepped into the cooled off building, surprisingly. You carried a backpack over one shoulder, but also holding your schedule, as written on the back was your locker combination. You didn't really use your locker all that much, but you needed it to keep your extra ID. Your (E/C) eyes shifted around, watching people run to their friends, embracing them into a tight hug, some couples rejoicing by having a make out session in the middle of the hall. You cringed silently, when you felt an arm wrap around your shoulder. You jumped a bit, but looked at Sasha. Who was eating a potato, right then and there. You furrowed your brows. 

"Where did you get that?"

"I made it before I left!" she pouted, her mouth half full. You shook your head, and looked at whom she was holding hands with: Connie Springer. Her boyfriends of two years. 

"Alright - don't get into too much trouble. Don't eat during class, okay?" 

You walked away, shaking your head slightly. You walked into the bathroom, partly nervous. You had worked so hard to accomplish going 3 years with all A's, and were ready to take down another year, though part of you screamed to give it up. You set your bag down, stuffing your schedule in the front pocket. You stood straight and looked at yourself. You smiled. Your hair was shiny, and curled into beach waves. You stepped back to further admire your (B/T) body in the outfit you wore. A frilly floral dress adorned your body, hugging your chest and waist, before cascading into fluffy skirting. You usually didn't wear such dresses, but you made an exception. You wore pantie hose, and a pair of white converse, which did not really go with your outfit, but honestly, you didn't own many 'fancy' shoes. You stood even straighter. You sighed. "You can, and _will_ do this!"

You pushed down your skirt and walked out, full of confidence, but it weakened when it dawned upon you, that you dumbly forgot your backpack in the restroom. You stepped back in and awkwardly grabbed it, and walked out, keeping your head low, and your form shrunken. 

Hearing the bell, and walking towards AP-English with Mr. Arlert, Armin Arlert, you learned. You sat there, looking at the shy male who taught the class, gazing over all of the high school students. The class went by surprisingly fast when he told you all what you needed, and had you all write about yourselves. 

When entering your AP-Calculus, it was clear that she was unforgivable about late work when on her door was a sign that said: 'Didn't do your homework? Don't come in.' Ms. Ackerman clearly stated she was not married to Mr. Ackerman, the French teacher. Saying that she had strong disdain for that short man with a glare on her face when a kid asked the question if she was. She was a little scary, you wouldn't lie. 

Honors Physics was next, and you were astounded by how excited your teacher was, even after being a teacher for so long. She rambled about how much fun you all would have, she passed out notes on the first day, telling them all to study for a quiz the next day. 

Halfway through the day, you had come to realize, you had practically no classes with your friends...

You glared at your schedule, as you held it beside Annie's.  
"We have no classes together?" You mumbled before you, held it to Connie's, then to Sasha's, and so on, until reaching Historia, who did not have any with you, either.  
"It's probably because you have almost all advanced classes, (Y/N).." Historia said sweetly.  
You leaned back in your seat, and frowned, hearing your friends call to one another;  
"Ymir and I have German with Mr. Jaeger!" Historia called, happy to have a class with her girlfriend.  
"Jean and I have gym." Marco said softly with a big smile.  
"It'll just give me a reason to watch your cute ass get dressed." He said to his boyfriend.

As it dawned to you, you furrowed your brows, being the only one in the group to not be in a relationship. Jesus, Annie was in a relationship with TWO men at the same time.

You rubbed your (E/C) eyes. Soon, after AP Psychology with Mr. Smith, Hospitality and Tourism with Ms. Ral, and a free period, where all you did was study notes from Honors Physics, you walked up the steps towards your French class. You walked in, taking a seat at the front of the classroom, you set your bag down and dug out a pen and a notebook. You set it down and wrote at the top of a fresh page: 'French I', then wrote your name at the top right. You smiled, but your smiled faded and you jumped at the sound of the classroom door slamming shut. Capturing everyone's attention, also causing kids to shut their mouths, and gaze at the short raven haired man. He stood at the front, his name already written neatly on the board. "You will call me Monsieur Ackerman. Get it? Got it? Good." 

You hurriedly wrote down his name at the top of your paper. You looked at him when finished and he leaned against the board, crossing his arms, and glaring. His gaze caught yours and his glare darkened. You felt shivers down your spine and you sat up straighter. 

"Let us begin with introductions, brats. Bonjour, Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman. That clearly means: "Hello, my name is Levi Ackerman"." He wrote on the board: 'Bonjour, Je m'appelle _____'

This went on for the rest of the hour, with the occasional yelling by Levi Ackerman to not slouch. You grumbled. As the bell rung, you packed up your stuff and took one glimpse at the teacher, sighing. He glanced up at you before shoo'ing you off. With a huff, you walked out. 

Who fucking shit in his cereal?


	2. Chapter II

As a week passed, you woke up early, walking towards school; intent on getting Mr. Ackerman to like you. Out of all of your teachers, he was the only one who neglected when you were right. If you were right, you were never right enough. Which was fucking annoying as hell. All you wanted was for him to like you, but he was persistent, saying that you were a kiss-ass. He was right, of course, but of course you were not just going to admit that. He said that you were 'a goody-two-shoes'. What the fuck? 

You gripped your books a little tighter in your arms. The warm morning wind hitting your face. You sighed, and loosened your grip slightly. You took a few deep breaths before regaining your posture. You walked up the side walk to school, before opening the large glass door. '7:00' read the clock inside. You shivered from the surprisingly brisk cold air that hit your face. You inhaled, walking upstairs and down the hall. You saw his door shut, but the lights on. You let a grin run over your features. You walked and knocked on the door. You stood straighter than a pole. The door opened and you were met with the steel gray eyes of Mr. Ackerman. 

He let out a groan at seeing your bright face this Monday morning. He walked to his desk, mumbling on the way.

"Tch.. What the fuck do you want, brat?" he said as he sat down, casually carrying on to grading his papers, but setting a pair of glasses on. He glanced up at you with an annoyed look as you stepped in and set your stuff down on the desk nearest to the door. 

"Well," you started, "I was wanting to know if there was anything you needed help with." You leaned on the cabinets. He got up.

"Oh, really?" Your cheeks warmed up as he stepped forwards, taking his jacket off. You looked over him, slouching a bit, feeling small in his strong presence. He set his hand directly beside your hip, looking into your eyes. 

"There is one thing," His hot breath hitting your cheek. You shuddered and bit your lip, your mind pooling with ideas on what he wanted. Not all of them being exactly 'appropriate'. 

His sentence was put off from being finished because he leaned down and opened the cabinet beside you. You didn't seem to notice as your eyes lingered to his hand, travelling up his arm and his neck. You adored the way he smelled, secretly. You jumped as a book was slammed down beside you. He looked at you with an amused look in his eyes. He picked it up. 

"I want you to study. You got an A- on your quiz on Friday." He glared down at you.

"But I studied for 4 hours straight!" You protested, "You just had too many questions and topics for one quiz!!" You furrowed your brows. 

"Tch... Who told you French was easy, dumb ass?" he rolled his eyes as he went and sat down. You narrowed your eyes at him before sitting down at a desk and flipping the page open... You ran your eyes over the content, resting your chin in your hand. Your eyes blinked once, twice... before closing for a third time. You let yourself slip into a small nap. Meanwhile, the short raven-haired man looked at you and sighed. 

"Tch. What an ignorant little shit." He stood up, watching you shiver in your sleep. He picked up his jacket and walked to you. He slowly placed the jacket over your small shoulders. He watched you with stoic eyes. He shifted a piece of your (H/C) out of your face. He blushed at your dorky peaceful sleeping face. 

"What a fucking shit face." he mumbled, and walked to his desk. "Now my jacket is dirty." He blew a piece of black hair out of his face....

 

You woke up with a jolt and gazed at the time, groggily. '8:04' The clock read.. You sat up and yawned, but feeling warm fabric fall off your shoulders, you blinked and picked it up. 

"Fucking finally. I thought you were gonna sleep through December, shit stain." He stood, his tea cup in hand. You noticed how weird he held it and opened your mouth to say something, but was startled by the sudden cold when he ripped his jacket off your figure. Your arm instinctively went up to grasp for the jacket, but realized that it wasn't yours to grasp for, but you wanted it to be yours, after all, it was over sized, comfortable, warm, and smelled like him- You quickly pushed the thoughts off your mind as you let out a loud yawn, stretching to casually cover up the fact you had reached for his fucking jacket. He snorted.

"Do you suddenly think you can have whatever the fuck you want, spoiled brat?" You huffed and stood up to defend your case, when a loud knock came to the door. He stepped over and opened it. You blinked when you saw two of your teachers; Mr. Smith and Dr. Hange Zoe. You tilt your head.

"Good morning, (Y/N)." The duo said in unison. 

"I didn't know you had the pleasure of having (Y/N) in your class, shorty!" Hange yelled, hugging you tightly. You blinked at the hug from your teacher. 

"Tch... Because I don't care. And it's not a pleasure, she's annoying." Hange gasped, as if he had said these things about her. Erwin just shot Levi a small stern look.

"Levi, please watch your language around students." Erwin said. Levi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue sharply.

You watched the bickering and gathered your stuff, "I think I should be going," you said politely, and nodded to them all. "Have a good day." You slipped out and wiped your forehead, as you walked down the hall and slipped your way down the stairs, before you walked into the cafeteria, rubbing your face. In confusion. Why did Mr. Ackerman put his jacket on you?


	3. Chapter III

You sat at lunch with your friends, it was rambunctious to sit with them all at the same time, as Sasha would scream: 'If anyone doesn't one their food, give it to ME! blah blah blah' You loved your friends, you did, but they were really crazy. Who's to say you weren't? You rubbed your temples as fries went flying from Connie to Sasha, hitting her in the face with the fried potatoes.

"Yesterday in German, Mr. Jaeger threw a chair at a kid who said Mr. Jaeger was Hitler." Historia spoke, chewing her bread. You blinked, and tilted your head back with a laugh, shaking your head as you looked at her again, taking a sip from your bottle of water.

"Mr. Ackerman chased a kid down the hall for forgetting his homework." She mumbled. 

"I heard he's hot." Annie threw in, "But I haven't seen him, so don't ask me about it; I heard it from a group of stupid girls in my 3rd period." She sighed. 

You shook your head, "He is cute, but he's kinda old, and kinda short... So that takes away from the 'hot' factor."

"From the way you talk, anyone may think that you were taller than him, but alas, no. You're just as short as short can be, (Y/N)." Ymir mumbled, low but audible. You shot her a glare, which clearly didn't frighten her as she just let out a huff in amusement. 

The bell rung, and you waved a little goodbye to everyone, throwing your trash away quietly. You slung your bag over your shoulders and walked up the stairs, and down the hall to 4th period, Hospitality and tourism. You smiled softly at Mr. Arlert as you passed his classroom where he stood in the door. 

 

As the class ended, you waved to Ms. Ral. You smiled, but felt your phone ringing in your pocket and you jogged down the stairs. You yawned as you rounded the corner to go down the second part of the flight of stairs. You scrolled through messages, reaching the 3rd step. Your foot blocked the other, as your toe hit the back of it. You fell down, your shins hitting the edge of the next step, your thighs on the next, then your stomach on the next, until finally your forehead hit the white title at the bottom.

Your hand shaky. You slowly pressed it to the cold floor. Glad no one saw how embarrassing the fall was. You pulled yourself to sit at the bottom, you held your stomach in pure agony. It hadn't hit you yet that you had landed with your forehead on the ground. You looked with wide eyes, pure shock running over your body. You were hit with a sudden headache and you reached up to touch your head, but there was a large bump. 

You sat in shock, looking at your phone, it was surprisingly not cracked, you felt yourself unable to reach for it. Your right arm hurt so much. You assumed you may of hit it on the last step, since it was folded, holding your phone this time. The sound of the bell ringing filled your ears. You sniffled and rubbed your eyes. Great. Now you were late for your free period in the library. 

"(Y/N) (L/N, what the fuck are you doing out here in the halls? You could get a truancy ticket for being out here when you're supposed to be in class-" Mr. Ackerman said, annoyed, but he got caught off, when you turned your head, looking him in the eyes. His eyes widened. 

"Did you fucking fall?" His eyes went to the bump on your forehead. You nodded with warm tears in your eyes. He walked to you quickly. 

"Did you pass out when your head hit the ground?" He looked a little relieved when you shook your head as a 'no.'

"Try to stand and walk," he whispered.

You placed your (S/C) hands on the ground and tried to stand, but from the pain of your shin, thighs, and stomach, you fell back on your butt. You let out a whimper and looked up at Mr. Ackerman, although he looked at you with a soft look, he straightened it into an annoyed expression, with an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. He leaned down and looped his arm under your legs, his other arm going around your back. He lifted you easily, carrying you down the hallway, towards the main office. He glanced down at you. You were undoubtedly were in a lot of pain; your whole body ached, but that didn't stop you from looking up at Mr. Ackerman. You admired his prominent jaw line, his steel gray eyes looked forwards. 

"Something interesting about my fucking face, brat?" he asked and looked down at you, to catch your gaze. You looked away and sighed. "No, sorry, sir." You mumbled as he pulled open the office door with the arm looped under. Mr. Smith sat at the front desk. He blinked.

"(Y/N), what happened?" he stood up, walking around the large desk to meet the two where they entered. He looked at Levi, nodding a 'thank you' for his help. He walked to the sofa and gently set you down.

"I'll go fetch some ice." Levi said to Mr. Smith, and walked into the break room. You looked at Mr. Smith. 

"Can I return to class next hour?" You asked, and looked up at him with your pleading eyes.

"Unfortunately, no. Your parent/guardian will be contacted that such has happen. You'll be excused from that class though." You threw your head back in an groan. Only to have your head hurt more. You winced, and whimpered in pain as you rubbed the area gently.

"(Y/N), what a dumb thing to fucking do, you know that you hit it. You're going to make it worse by throwing your head back, idiot." He glared and handed her the ice pack. 

"Levi." Erwin scorned, before he sighed, "I'll go call your parent." 

You stared up at Mr. Ackerman with a large frown, "Why do you always gave to be such an asshole?" you asked, scowling at him. Levi rolled his eyes, letting out a 'tch' in response. 

"Hold the ice pack on your head, you brat." He glared, but when you didn't oblige, he picked it up quick and placed it on your forehead for you. "I didn't know you were physically unable to do such a simple and easy thing." He mumbled.

"Whatever, _Levi_." You smirked widely.

 

You came to school the next day, your mom had taken you to the ER after picking up, sincerely worried about your well being. Only to come to find out that you were lucky enough to have no concussion. Hey, you got a pretty bracelet with your name on it. What a deal. 

You walked down the hall, shortly after 5th Period, walking past where you had fallen, you gave it a glance, but kept walking, keeping your head high. Feeling the thought of him carrying you fill your head. You walked to Mr. Ackerman's class, taking your seat. You sighed and kicked your small legs slightly, rubbing the bruise on your head. You winced, and scorned yourself for being so stupid as to touch your head, you had literally just injured a little over 24 hours ago. You pulled out your notebook. 

Mr. Ackerman walked in. "I will remind you, just in case some of you dumb fucks are panicking your shit out, we did not have home work last night." 

You quirked a brow. What an odd thing. Levi always gave out at least a little bit of homework, it was so unlike him to not. You looked at him with wide, astonished eyes. He caught this look and walked over to you, clicking his tongue and staring down at you. 

"What? Did you see a fucking ghost, (Y/N)?" he asked in a voice, underlined with sarcasm and in bold with amusement. 

"No..." You blew a strand of (H/C) hair from your face. He watched this action and watched the piece of hair fall on the side of your face. He seemed fixated on the piece, his hand coming up but stopped, and you stared at him in surprise before he looked at you, and turned around, walking to his desk. He began to discuss the new lesson of the day, but you? You were phased by what had just happened. Was he going to tuck in the strand? Hit you? Murder you? Who knows at this point. But this was all you could focus on. Even though, you seemed to be the only one who noticed his movement. You rest the side of your head in your hand, contemplating. Unable to focus on the lesson. 

 

As the last bell rung, signaling that it was time to leave. You gathered your stuff, taking your sweet ass time, waiting until everyone had left, and Mr. Ackerman's gaze fixated on you, you felt a warm blush crawl onto your cheeks as you walked to him, you bit your lip before opening your mouth to speak, but shut it when Levi stood up, looking down on you slightly. 

"Are you feeling better?" He voice had the hint of softness that took you a back for a second there, before you slipped your hand down, setting it carefully on your small waist. 

"Yes sir, but you know what would make me feel even better?" He quirked a brow at your question.

You closed in on him, dropping your bag. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Your eyes fluttered shut as his did and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you up by your thighs. He twirled around to set you on his desk. His hands travelling around your body. He pushed your skirt up abruptly. He chuckled as he pulled back, his chest heaving. 

"Cute panties." He whispered. 

You rolled your eyes. "Shut up." You said before pulling him back into an enticing kiss, it growing more erotic by the second. He kissed down your neck, nipping in some areas, sucking gently, he sucked harshly in one area. You let out a soft moan. 

"Mr. A-Ackerman.." You whispered, "You're going t-to leave a hickey." You laced your hands to his hair. 

"Call me Levi," he said huskily, before adding, "that's the point, brat."

Your hands made their way, unbuttoning his shirt, pushing the fabric off, before untying his cravat. You playfully put it on yourself. 

"I think it would look better on you if you were naked." He teased, and you puffed with a blush, setting it aside. 

"Also, (Y/N)."

"Y-Yes?"

"Wake the fuck up."

"Is this a kink, Levi?"

"Wake up, brat!" He repeated, some odd 7 times.

 

You opened your eyes and blinked at Levi looking annoyed at you. You frowned and looked around. 

"Go. You slept my entire class, you brat." He hissed. As you gathered your stuff, you sighed and left the classroom, blushing in embarrassment.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> EEEK

The snow fell freely onto the ground in the brisk season of new winter. You hand extended, feeling the unique flakes land on the palm of your hand. You let out a breath of air, watching it like a haze, as it was not emulated by the others. You felt a smile glue to your face. You looked up at the sky, watching the drizzle. What peaceful day this was. The wind guiding the snow flakes in one or which direction, albeit letting a few graze at their own terms.

You closed your eyes, wishing this moment could last for a quarter to a life time. When your eyes fluttered open, you saw Mr. Ackerman, his eyes fixated to your curious form. You looked into his crass eyes, as a scowl set like glue on his face. You saw each time he took a breath outwards. You smiled with warmth that could have easily melted the snow around you two as he gained his speed, coming closer. He took a seat on the bench you had been sitting on. You looked up at him, his nose a soft pink color. White in his hair from the snow flakes. He raised his hand, placing it on your head, he swiped some snow off. You felt rare heat graze your cheeks. He looked down at you. No words were spoken, as you two shared this surprisingly warm moment despite the cold air surrounding you two. You looked down at your cold hands, you rubbed them together to stimulate some sort of warmth in the cold.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the hint of Mr. Ackerman's lips twitching upwards, creating an invigorating feeling you had never felt. You looked at him as it went back to it's usual frown. You let out a sigh, the dismay showing with the clouds of your hot air clashing with the cold winds. You looked at the time on your phone, realizing it was 3:34 PM, as practice began that time. You stood up, silently nodding to Mr. Ackerman and offering a kind grin, walking towards the gym. You felt his stare on your distant figure by now. You placed your hand on the cool handle of the gym, pulling it open, following a few girls on your team inside. The volleyball net being raised by the coach. School got out at 3:15, and the gym doors unlocked at 3:30.

You smiled as you walked into the locker room. Ymir looked at you, pursing her lips.

"You're usually the first one here. What held you up?" She mumbled as you opened your locker and fished out your practice attire.

You hummed. "I was having a conversation with my French teacher, Mr. Ackerman." You said. It was the truth, but also a lie, as neither of you had said a single word the entire duration of you two sitting side by side.

All Ymir did was nod, as you slipped off your coat, shirt and bra. You replaced the bra with a sports bra, and slipped on the skin tight spandex uniform shirt. With the number '1' and your name on the back. You slipped off your boots, then pants. You pulled on the spandex shorts. You smiled and slipped on your knee pads and then your tennis shoes. You tied your hair in a pony tail, looking at Historia as she walked in, blushing at the sight of Ymir, you chuckled softly and pat her head, your fellow team mate looked at you and smiled warmly. You walked out with your water bottle, setting it on the bench. Your eyes flickered to the man standing beside your coach. Your eyes widened at Mr. Ackerman in basketball shorts and a tank top. He looked at you and smirked, carrying a volleyball, he walked over to you, looking you in the eyes.

"Lucky for you twerp, I'm going to be helping coach this team you've got going on. For the rest of the year." He leaned down a little as if you were that much shorter than him. He opened his mouth to speak before you swiftly cut him off.

"You don't have to lean down, being so short yourself, you probably understand that I can hear you just fucking fine, sir. You're not even that much fucking taller than me." You glared. He seemed to not be fazed by your brief speech on being short.

"Tch." is all he uttered before walking away. You stared as he walked away, glaring darkly at his back. What an arrogant asshole. You sat on the bench, waiting for everyone to be finished with being in the locker room. When everyone was out, a loud voice distracted you all.

"15 laps around the fucking gym, brats." His eyes focused on you as a snide smirk lay across his face.

You shook your head. You began to run, each time passing him, he would settle his eyes to meet yours. You shook your head, and focused on running, speeding your pace after each lap, running in front of him. How the fuck was he supposed to help them do better than they were already doing. He was like- 50, and 5'3", sure he had looks that could kill, and muscle for days, but surely he would be more into, like- football or wrestling or some guy shit. Or maybe he was a fucking pervert. You furrowed your brows at the thought, and as if he was reading your irritated thoughts, before long, he began to run aside of you. His pace was quick and swift.

The sound of his feet hitting the ground was not even fucking audible for you to listen to, as your own was, echoing with the rest among the gymnasium. He was getting farther than you. Oh no. You couldn't let that happen. You were the captain of this fucking team, and you were not going to let some old fucking perverted geezer take a lead. You pushed faster, by now your leg muscles burned, your pony tail hitting the back of your neck, as you screamed in your head ' **Faster, faster, faster!** '

You ran beside him, passing the line you started out, your fourteenth time running around as he shot you a snide look for the umpteenth time, no sweat even glistened on that gorgeous face of his, as you watched him run so gloriously, his leg muscles tightening every time they hit the ground, his shoe conforming to the way his perfect foot bent. His arms swaying by his side, pushing forwards as he ran, his eyes focused on not the prize, but trying hard. He looked beautiful as he ran. A crack of a smile ran across your lips as you reached your fifteenth time around and came to a stop, sitting down on the nearest bench. He looked at you as he came around. You watched him like a movie, as his eighth time came around, you saw sweat starting to glisten on his forehead, as he ran with five others, the last few before they had all finished.

As the others passed the finish, they slowed, leaning on their knees to pant. Mr. Ackerman walked to his bottle and took a gulp down. You watched as sweat ran down his pale neck. You felt your face become hotter, as he set his bottle and looked at you with a quirked brow, you stood up, pursing your lips together tightly. He stood as girls looked at him, waiting for directions and/or watching in amazement at the 'God' standing before them all, giving him such looks, you might as well think they were waiting for them to yell to command to praise him.

"I'm going to split all seventeen of you into teams of nine, although one team will be short one, I'll fill on that team." He began nudging people and showing them which side of the net to stand on. When it came to your turn, you were the ninth on one, meaning Mr. Ackerman would be on the opposing. He tossed you the ball as you stood to the far side to serve. He got in a formation. You hummed, and tossed it in the air, and jumped a bit to meet it, your hands clasped to hit it, it went over the net, on the outer skirts of the frame, a tricky shot. Immediately you knew you would get the point.

Until the short man backed skillfully, moving directly in front of the ball, and hitting it swiftly. Everyone stood shocked as it gently hit the net before falling over on your side and landed on the floor. You blinked in surprise at his skill. You grit your teeth as he yelled the ongoing score.

"Oh, it is **on.** " You mumble and return his smirk.

After passing twenty minutes of the time practice ended, all of them but you and Levi had left, competing competitively. You stopped and held the ball, looked at him, your chest heaving.

You walked up to meet him at the net. "Let's make this interesting, Ackerman, best two out of three, if you win, you pick a place to eat and I'll pay, if I win, I pick a place and you pay. Deal?" You reached under the net, with your hand.

Levi pondered for a moment before he smirked widely, and placed his hand in yours firmly, sending thrilling shivers up your spine. "It's on, brat." he smirked, and whirled around, backing up.

After another 20 minutes, you won, just barely. Only because you hit it over his short lil head, and hit line.

You smirked and walked to him, "Good game, sir. Now..." you thought, "Ah, I know where I shall take you." you grinned, and walked towards the female locker rooms.

"Shower, brat, I'm not taking you anywhere if you're covered in gross ass sweat!" He yelled

"You too, sir" You giggled.

"Tch." is all you heard as you disappeared into the locker rooms. You undressed before running the water in the showers. You stepped inside, and hummed, washing your hair and body. You sighed, not wanting to step out of the comfort of the warm shower. You stepped out and wrapped the towel around yourself. You dried yourself off, before putting on deodorant and your clothes. You used the towel to dry your hair. You slipped on your boots. You grabbed your backpack, before leaving, checking your phone. You shoved it in your pocket and looked at Mr. Ackerman, who looked as if he hadn't even sweat today. You puffed and walked to him.

"We're walking right?"

"Assuming from that, you don't have a car. No. We'll be taking my car." You nodded as you two walked out. You felt a little odd for going to dinner with a teacher, but it wasn't anything personal. All you two were doing was going for food after a game of friendly volleyball. Even though he was paying. You felt guilt run over you for making him pay, but you shook your head. This was friendly dinner. He was your teacher and coach, and you were his student. Nothing more than that.

He walked you to his car. He took your backpack and tossed it into his trunk, closing it abruptly. You bit your lip, but your eyes widened when he opened the passenger side door for you. You stared then stepped inside.

"This is not a date..." You mumbled after he shut the door. You put on your seat belt as he got in. He turned on the ignition, buckling himself in. He looked at you and opened your mouth. Already knowing he would ask where he was going.

"845 SE Sina street... uh, the diner is called 'Rose's Diner'." You spoke softly and he closed his mouth, and nodded. He pulled out and began to drive. The drive was mostly a comfortable silence, as you stared out of the window.

"Thank you." You said and looked at him. Mr. Ackerman nodded, knowing you were thanking him for taking you. Before too long, he parked in front of the diner. You got out, and closed the door, waiting for him, before walking ahead, as he followed a suit, looking around as you two entered. An old lady led you two to the back of the diner in a booth. You took off your coat, putting it beside you as you slid in. You smiled at her then Mr. Ackerman.

"What can I get you two love birds to drink?" She asked, smiling softly at the two of you. Your face was overwhelmed with heat, as Mr. Ackerman gave you a look, telling you to just leave it alone. You closed your mouth, and then reopened it.

"uh... I'll have a (f/d), please." You smiled kindly as she wrote it down with a smile, then glanced to Mr. Ackerman.

"I'll have a black tea, not sugar." He said and nodded.

She smiled, "I'll have your drinks right out to you in just a moment." she said and walked away, disappearing into the kitchen.

You opened your menu, and smiled. "I used to go here all the time with my parents." You sighed and smiled, "I haven't been here in such a long time." You glanced up at Mr. Ackerman as he glanced at you, biting his lip. "Mr. Ackerman-" You began but were cut off.

"Call me Levi." He said, his voice low and monotone. You blushed and nodded, looking at him, before continuing.

"I know this is very impolite of me to ask, but.. How old are you sir?"

"Tch... Thirty-Four." He responded without missing a beat and you blinked. You nodded.

"I'm about to turn 18." You smiled widely, your head tilting to the side.

He remained looking at his menu, and you puffed, already having the idea of what you wanted. You set your menu down as the lady came back, handing your drinks to you both. You smiled and sipped happily, before looking at her. "Are you two ready to order?" As Levi nodded, you nodded as well.

"I'll have the Alfredo Pasta dish please." You looked at her perkily. You swear you heard a deep chuckle, but waved it off.

"I'll have a medium-rare steak, with a baked potato and green beans." She nodded, taking your menus, and wandering off.

You looked at him. You smiled as his gaze met yours. 'Levi,' You thought, 'I want to know you...' You thought, your smile only getting bigger as he quirked a furrowed brow at you.

As time passed, and after eating and paying. Levi led you back to his car. You sighed softly. Not willing to admit that you were sort of sad for this evening to come to an end. You enjoyed Levi's company, his brash humor began to rub off on you, as you became more acquainted with this Levi. At first, even calling him 'Levi' in your thoughts was odd, but now, you felt as if he was a.. friend. How odd, this feeling was. Every time he looked at you, your heart fluttered just a bit, even though you two argued on a few topics, and he acted annoyed, you could see that he didn't mind your company. You stepped in the car, and sat down, buckling your seat belt. You fluttered out of your thoughts as Levi turned to you.

"Where do you live, brat?" You recited your address tiredly, before he nodded and you rest your head on the window, lulling yourself into a peaceful nap as he drove towards your house.

"Wake up, brat." Levi shook you, and you sat up quickly. "What?! Huh!?" You looked at him, and he chuckled lowly. "We're at your house." You blinked and looked at your house. "Oh." You blushed and unbuckled your seat belt. "Thank you, Levi!" You smiled, as he got out and unlocked the trunk, pulling out your backpack. He handed it to you and you took it. You gave him one last kind smile. "I'll see you on Monday, Levi." You hummed, before registering what you were doing, you leaned up and kissed his cheek, leaning back to look at him. You blushed deeply as he blinked, fazed but soon came to.

"Alright. Bye, brat." Levi said quietly before patting your head, the hint of pink dusting his cheeks as he walked and got back into his car. You smiled and walked up the driveway, sending him one last wave as you unlocked your door and pushed it open. You walked in, closing the door behind you. You thought for a moment before you leaned against it with wide eyes.

" _I like my teacher._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very nervous to see what you all think of this. Please leave comments! *bites nails in background*


	5. Chapter V

The sound of sneakers squeaking against the laminate wood floors of the gym echoed in your ears. Sweat dripped down your face, flushed from the intense game of volleyball going on between the two halves of your team. Your eyes flickered over to the girl beside who glared at you, her eyes such a dark brown, they looked black.

“Watch where you’re going!” She shouted as a girl accidentally bumped into her shoulder.

“Contessa focus on the game!” You hissed. She looked at you, scowling in annoyance.

Her long bleached hair, brown roots growing in, showing her natural color. Her nose being a man-made sculpture after ninth grade ended, she spent her July in bed after getting nose surgery for the ‘perfect’ nose. Loved by all the boys, it was no lie that she had a big ass, big boobs and a tiny Barbie waist. Simply, her father was rich enough to get her whatever she wanted, including lip fillers and a personal trainer each month.

Perfectly bitchy in every way, if she didn’t have the attention of everyone in the room, she would get rid of the person who did. Right now, her main attention was on the short man, of course. Her jealousy built that afternoon when you walked into the gym and waved with a smile to Levi, and he nodded at you, but when she attempted to do the same and get the exact reaction, she was turned short, when Levi turned to her with a scowl, telling her: “Stop being a lazy sack of shit, and get dressed, brat!” He snorted.

You shook your head at her, rolling your eyes. What was she going to do? Sue you for telling her off for being a fucking bitch. Wait. That had happened before you were captain, with the older captain. She pushed her daddy to take it to court, but to no surprise, it was turned down, it being such a fucking stupid request. You scolded yourself for ranting about her in your mind and went back to focusing, looking at Historia who had serve. You sent her a nod, silently telling her that she could do it. You bit your lip and clasped your hands together.

You readied as she tossed it and jumped to hit it. You smiled, you could tell your friend had listened to your tips and you were tempted to yell a ‘Good job’ to her, but ran towards the ball.

“I’ve got it!” You yelled, jumping up, but feeling hands press to your sides, and you fell on your right knee, then your left, pressing your hands to the ground. You blinked for a moment, registering what happened, watching Contessa take your place, hitting the ball with a ‘Hmph!’. She grinned, but stopped when the ball didn’t go over, hitting the net and falling on the floor.

You were tempted to snort, and tell her off but as you went to stand up, you let out a yelp, falling on your hands. Levi blew his whistle and walked over. He knelt to you. You blushed as he looked at your right knee.

“You need some ice on that, brat.” He grumbled, then stood up and looked at Contessa.

“Oh no, (Y/N), I’m so sorry sweetie, here let me help you.” She smiled bitterly, acting like a princess in front of Levi, and as Levi was himself, he took one step towards Contessa and glared.

“10 laps around the gym. Don’t act fucking innocent. She called that she would hit it, and in that moment, you ran over and pushed her and tried to spike it yourself. Except, it didn’t even go over the fucking net. All you did was prove you are a narcissistic bitch, injure another player on your team, and lose a point to the opposing team. You’re lucky this is practice, or I would be tempted to sit you out the rest of the fucking season.” He hissed in her face, before walking back to you, and helping you up.

You gripped his shoulders, wincing, placing most of your weight on your left leg, as you limped towards his office. Looking back to see a scowl on Contessa’s face, but surrounded with your teammates and friends with low murmurs of ‘Good fucking job’. Contessa shook her head, and took off to ‘jog’ around the gym.

Your other coach stood up, “I’ll take it from here, Ackerman.” he said, Levi shooting him a small nod.

Levi sat you in his office on a chair and squat down. “Why weren’t you wearing your knee pads?”

You blushed in embarrassment. “Waaah-? Oh..” You mumbled sheepishly, “I forgot them this weekend when I was practicing with Ymir, Sasha, and Historia.” You puffed.

He glared, shaking his head, getting up and walking to the fridge, taking out the ice pack. He came over and placed it on your aching knee, his free hand, holding from the underneath. It was warm and calloused.

“I think it’s just bruised. No practice for you tomorrow, and over the weekend I want you to rest, and we’ll see how it is on Monday. If it’s okay, you can put the knee pads on and call it good. You hear me? I want you to rest this whole weekend.” He said, walking to the desk and sitting down.

You smiled and nodded, leaning your cheek in your hand, you played with your ponytail shyly, looking up at him.

“Levi… What was your childhood like?” You smiled as you looked at him.

Levi stared blankly at you, tilting his head. He seemed a little taken aback by your random question, but none the less, he sat up.

“It’s really boring, don’t worry ab-”

“I want to hear.” You said calmly, sitting up straight, cutting him off.

He pursed his lips together tightly before clearing his throat. “Alright.” He opened the mini fridge and tossed you a water bottle, and you caught it, eagerly opening it to take a gulp as he sat back down and began.

“Well… My mom… Kuchel… She worked in a brothel…” he hesitated, before continuing. “She got pregnant with me from working, of course. Her brother - My uncle Kenny - told her to abort me. And well, my mom is the opposite of him and I. She’s compassionate. Selfless. Smart. My mom only ever put me before herself. If she hadn’t eaten in a week, and I hadn’t eaten in a day, she would give any and all food to me. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t been born. I feel as though I made her life tougher.” He let out a deep breath, as you were already on the edge of your seat.

“My mom and I were homeless,” He whispered, “and she ended up getting sick. I was merely a kid, not understanding of how cruel life was, and she told me it was just a cold, and she would be better in the couple days. Well, after a couple weeks of her repeating that, I woke up, and my mom was heaving. Her chest rising softly. And she was looking up at the sky with a sort of peace, laced with the pain.” Your heart was aching, as you looked at Levi with kind eyes.

“I knew, even at that age, what had to be done. She could have suffered for hours. I took the dirty pillow from underneath my head, and pressed it over her face. She didn’t even struggle. And when I noticed her chest stopped, I removed the pillow, seeing her soft smile on her face. I knew she wanted to live for me. But I didn’t want her to live like that. She didn’t deserve it. It was the least I could do.” Tears ran down your face, but Levi seemed unfazed as he told this story, but you knew he was hurting.

“I wandered the streets. Alone. Dirty. God, I was so helpless. When I was found. By a man I easily recognized. Kenny Ackerman. He took me under his wing, you could say, and taught me how to defend myself on the streets.” He leaned back, chuckling, in which you blushed at his deep voice.

“I used to be a thief,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I was caught by Erwin Smith. Who at the time was a professor at Trost University. He saw my wits, and for some reason offered me a home. And took me as his own. He pushed me through school when I was 13. By lying of course,” he snorted. “Ironic. Anyway… I surpassed everyone in my grade, despite my lack of education beforehand. I picked it all up quick. I managed to pass with flying colors, and get a scholarship at Trost.”

“Why did you decide to become a teacher?”

“I had a dream,” He mumbled, “And my mom told me I should, and I felt the passion to want to do so. Surprisingly, I enjoy teaching, despite all the shitty students and parents, but I like to help people learn new shit.” You let out a giggle, leaning forwards, your arms on the wood desk.

“Levi… When is your birthday?”

“December 25th.” He said bluntly, and looked at you in the eyes as you nodded.

“Did you do anything for your birthday when you were younger?”

He blinked and leaned back. “My mom used to buy me tea, as weird as it sounds.. Little tea bags, and said that one day when she got a good job she would buy me a tea set.. After she died, and after I became a thief… I used the money I had stolen to buy a tea set for my birthday. With a little teapot, sugar cups, tea cups, etc. And I took it back to where I was staying with my bottle of water I had tried warming using someone’s stove when I broke in their house. By then it was less hot, obviously. I poured the water in the tea, and picked a tea bag, placing it in.”

He leaned forwards, sitting up straight, you stared at him with a wide smile, cupping your cheeks in your hands. “I dipped it in and out like I had seen elders do. I finished and pulled out the tea bag and tossed it away. I picked up the teacup by the handle, bringing it up to my lips. I watched as the handle broke away from the cup. I watched it fall to the ground, shattering, the strong tea pooling in a puddle.”

You frowned widely. “Is that why you hold your teacup weird?” You asked, leaning forwards to look into his eyes, showing warmth, earning a small nod. You pulled away, leaning back. “Damn. Levi, I’m really sorry.”

He gave you an odd look of confusion as it swept his features. “For? It’s not your fault that shit happened. It happened for a reason, and I’ll live.” he shrugged.

You pouted your lips, “Levi, you’re too hard on yourself.”

“Maybe you’re not hard enough on yourself,” He sneered, teasing you.

“Whatever.” You mumbled, before yawning.

“Levi, can I ask of a favor?” You looked at him, focusing on his steel gray eyes, smiling by force of habit as you could get lost in his eyes.

“Tch. Fine, go ahead.” He mumbled.

“Will you help me study for your French class? I try hard, but I’m just not getting it down.” You sulked. “I get shit confused. Why would you say: “J’ai dix-sept ans” If ‘J’ai’ means ‘I have’ and you’re answering “How old are you?” Why wouldn’t you just say “Je suis dix-sept ans”?” You groaned and leaned back.

“I already have a low A in that class, and if it gets any lower I’ll have a B, and that simply won’t do sir!” You rambled, as Levi stared at you boredly, before taking out a piece of paper. He wrote someone on it before handing it to you. You blinked, taking it into your palm shyly, reading it.  
“Is this… an address?” You asked, tilting your head.

“Indeed, brat, it is. My address. The only time I will allow you to NOT rest this weekend is when you come to my house at noon on Saturday; No later.” He hummed. “If you’re good, I’ll offer extra credit since you’re so fucking worried about keeping an A when you still remain with the highest grade in the fucking class.” He said.

Your eyes widened and you grinned, showing him your white teeth in happiness. You took a picture of the note, in case you were to lose it. You didn’t want to ruin this perfect opportunity to study, earn a chance for extra credit, and spend time with the gorgeous French teacher of Trost High.

You slid the note on the chair beside you. “Thank you sir.” You smiled politely as he nodded.

“What are you doing for Christmas, brat?” He asked.

You blushed, but sighed. “My mom and stepdad are leaving for their ‘late honeymoon’ next week, and they’ll be gone through January 3rd. Almost a whole month!” you puffed, “I’ll be spending Christmas alone!” You then flickered your eyes towards him… “What are you doing for your birthday/Christmas?”

Levi shrugged, “Cleaning. Probably.” His eyes glazed over your form, which was no longer sweaty of course, before flickering out of the office window as they were beginning to finish the volleyball practice game, Contessa sitting on the bench.

You frowned, opening your mouth to say something when he spoke up, “I don’t like that Contessa brat. Tell me if she tries anything.” He mumbled, thought audible to you. You nodded.   
“I don’t think you should clean on your birthday.” He glanced at you in surprise before shrugging.

“I enjoy it, brat.” He mumbled, blushing. He saw everyone going to the lockers, and stood up. “You should probably get going with everyone else. He paused. “You walk home… Don’t you? Do you need another ride?” You blushed shyly, tempted, but looked out at Ymir and Historia speaking.

“Thank you for the offer.” You smiled, “but I don’t want to be a bother, so I’ll try to get Historia to convince Ymir to drop me off on the way to her house. I’ll see you tomorrow sir.” You grinned, your face as light as a light bulb.

You limped out, walking to Historia and Ymir. “Hey, Ymir, do you think you could give me a ride home?” You smiled politely.

Historia frowned, “Ymir is being picked up with my family and we’re going south to visit my grandma. I could try to-” You stopped her.

“It’s cool. I can walk.” You smiled politely. “I’ll see you two later- Ah! Historia, that serve earlier was really great, I can tell you’ve been practicing.” You praised, her face lighting up as you held up a hand, and she high-fived it.

“I have been! Thank you for noticing!” She bounced, Ymir setting a hand on her head. “We’re gonna get going, (Y/N), her folks will get pissy if we don’t hurry. We’ll see you tomorrow as you said.” She said, Historia waving as Ymir took her other hand, leading her out of the gym. You smiled, waving back.

You limped to the locker room - might as well shower now. Your eyes landed on Contessa. She shot you a glare, and you ignored her vile glances as you unlocked your locker and pulled out your clothes, undressing and putting your gym clothes in your bag in your locker to be taken home. You took out your clothes from earlier, your jacket, shirt, panties, bra, jeans, socks and boots, setting them on the bench.You stepped into the shower, smiling.

You let the hot water rush over you, humming. The achiness of your bruised knee melting away with the steam and the brush of the water.You heard shuffling and ignored it. You rubbed the shampoo in, then conditioned. Washing your body slowly, relaxing further. You turned off the shower, reaching your towel and pulling it on, drying off.

You wrapped it around yourself and stepped out, blinking. All your clothes were gone. You checked, before checking the sink and you gasped, as your clothes, except for your jacket was in the sink, all soaking wet. You searched and couldn’t find your jacket.

You couldn’t go out in December with wet clothes - or your volleyball uniform! With no jacket either! You glared at the wall. Knowing who was behind this all.

You swallowed, slipping on the cold clothes, shivering. You surely were going to gain a cold from this, no doubt. You frowned, getting out your bag, checking your phone. Your boots squeaked as you limped out of the gym, into the cold. Your hands shaking, the harsh winds pushed past you as you pushed forwards hesitantly. All you could do was imagine beating the shit out of Contessa, which gladly brought some happiness into this despair.

About 7 minutes into your walk, or limp more likely, a familiar car pulled up, pulling over. You blinked, before out climbed a short figure, walking up to you.

“What the fuck happened to you?” he furrowed his brows.

You shivered, your nose red, your fingers numb. “I-I showered and g-g-got out a-and C-Contessa wet all my c-clothes.” He scowled before taking off his coat, placing it over your shoulders. You sighed softly and held the warm fabric closer to your body. “Come on.” He opened the door for you.

“But I-I’m wet-” You mumbled, “t-that is what s-she s-said..” You followed, hearing mumble of chuckle leave Levi’s throat.

“I don’t care, get in.” He said, as you hesitated before climbing in, sighing at the warm air hitting you from the air conditioner, the blush traveling over your cheeks from Levi’s previous actions made your heart pound. You buckled up, smiling wide as he got in as well, doing the same.

“You’re a real hassle, you know that?”

You responded with a nod, “Yeppers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I CHANGED LEVI'S PAST SOME TO FIT THE STORY OBVIOUSLY! READ THE MANGA IF YOU WANT HIS ACTUAL PAST OKAAAY? 
> 
> Please tell me what chu think ^~^


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gets pretty depressing. Describes death n shit. Early Christmas - sorry.  
> Btw - The song Isabel sings below is ‘So ist es Immer’ and if you have not seen or read A Choice with no Regrets, where they introduce Isabel and Farlan, I recommend doing so. This is my modern addition of them. Love you all, enjoy!!

Your feet pressed against the snow covered ground, as you walked towards Levi’s house. Carrying your backpack over your shoulder. Your knee was feeling a little better. You would be lying if you said you weren’t looking forwards to seeing Levi. He made you a little happier each time you saw him. You yawned, putting a slight bounce with each step you took. You looked at the paper, before stopping in front of a small home. You walked up the sidewalk, before reaching the door.

 

You knocked excitedly, blinking when he didn’t answer after a few. You began to knock harder. You glanced at your phone screen. You were only a minute early. You heard the locks on the opposite side of the door twist and turn, and the door was pulled open. You blinked at the man before you. He looked awful - that’s a first.

 

His raven hair was disheveled. Dark bags under his eyes, clearly heavy. He was even paler, somehow, than usual. You frowned, the tip of his nose a bright red, as he carried a large black comforter around his body to hide for warmth from the cold leaking in from outside. He moved aside, not speaking as you stepped in, closing the door behind you, locking it. You took your coat off, neatly placing it on the coat rack where he pointed.

 

“You look awful,” you began, “are you sick?” you smoothed up his hair, noticing his flinch as you place your hand against his forehead. 

 

“Oi! I’m not fucking sick,” he grumbled, before lifting his hand and sneezing into the tissue. You jumped a bit as he did. You grumbled.

 

“Not sick, my ass.” you glared, and pulled him to his room, blushing briefly, before helping him in. 

 

“I’ll take care of you, Levi.” You whispered, looking at him. He tensed, pausing for a second before silently agreeing, knowing you wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t oblige, and he was much too weak to argue about ‘being a grown man’, and ‘not needing no damn person to take care of him’.

 

“I’ll prepare you some green tea and soup.” you offered a kind smile, only for Levi to groan. As if reading his mind, you sighed. 

 

“I know you hate green tea, but it’s really healthy, Levi. It’ll make you feel better than black tea will in the end. Let me take care of you,” you whispered. “The sooner you build a bridge and get over your picky taste, the sooner you will get better and you don’t have to be bothered by me again.” you chuckled.

 

He grumbled and rolled his eyes, covering himself with the blanket, as you walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. You pulled out chicken, and vegetables. Looking in the back of the pantry, you grinned as you found some green tea packets, worried you might of had to run to the market down the street and leave Levi to die here. 

 

Okay, maybe he wouldn’t have died, but still.

 

You set it on the table with the rest, finding a can of broth, and some noodles. You hummed quietly, grabbing a pot, filling it with some water and some oil. Letting it boil, you grabbed a pan, and pulled out the chicken. You smiled, gathering some spices from the cabinet, and seasoning the chicken, gently placing the cutlets in the pan, and walking to wash your hands real quick.

 

You walked back and took a spatula, watching silently, flipping them after a couple of minutes, then turning to the boiling water, breaking the noodles as you put them in. You grabbed a steel pasta spoon, stirring the noodles, before setting the pasta spoon on the plastic instrument holder. 

 

You finished the chicken and placed the cutlets on a plate, grabbing a knife, cutting them into quarter-sized pieces. You poured the ready noodles into a strainer, adding a few cups of water to the emptied pot, adding the broth. You arched your back to pop it, and yawned. You put it back on the stove, and poured the noodles in, then the chicken. Letting it sit on a low temperature. 

 

As this was sitting, you poured water into a kettle, beginning to heat it up. You took out two tea cups, two bowls, and two spoons and two forks. You found two trays, deciding to be fancy. You heard the kettle bubble and turned off the stove, taking it off. You poured the hot water in the two tea cups, dipping the tea bags in until they were done, throwing them away. 

 

You poured the soup in each bowl. Setting it back on the stove, taking out the matching lid and placing it on top. You placed each bowl on the centers of the trays. Placing one fork and one spoon on each tray, then placing the tea cup in the corner. You picked them up. You grinned. The past two summers, you had worked in your aunt’s cafe, serving. 

 

You carried them into Levi’s room and set them on his desk. You opened the blinds and smiled at Levi. 

 

“Food is ready~!” You clapped your hands together. 

 

Levi groaned, sitting up on the bed, looking at you tiredly. He looked at the soup quietly and extended his hands, taking the tray, setting it on the night stand as you pulled his desk chair out, sitting at the small desk, obviously just a laptop desk. 

 

He lifted the spoon, getting a chunk of chicken with broth and he blew on it, lifting it up to his mouth. He hummed as he tasted it, looking at you, and nodding in approval. You grinned and began to eat yourself, using your fork to twist the noodles on and place them in your mouth, chewing in content.   
You turned to Levi, watching him pick his tea cup up, holding it by the rim. You remember your conversation with him prior at volleyball practice. Your eyes softened as you picked up your teacup the same way. He looked at you, confused. You smiled and drank from it that way. 

 

You noticed his tired eyes soften as well, and you swore you saw the tiniest of smiles. At the end of the day, Levi was a kind hearted man, with a steel facade. 

 

Later into the night, you and Levi sat by his warm fireplace, you happily lit up. Treating him and yourself, you went out to Starbucks, and purchased him a black tea without sugar, and yourself, a peppermint mocha. You sipped your drink, smiling widely. He looked at the crackling fire with a peaceful mindset. 

 

You sighed, “Levi did you ever have friends?” You asked silently, looking at his face, and observing if that would further upset him by your curiosity. To your honest surprise, he nodded. You tilt your head, and leaned forwards. 

 

“Will you share information about them?” you smiled softly.

 

He sighed, “Why do you want to know so much about me?” he looked at you with a bored stare, but not an annoyed one, so you pushed further. 

 

“Because I care.” you shrugged. Watching him, biting your lip to hold back a soft giggle as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fine.” He mumbled. Despite Levi’s hesitation, he didn’t mind spilling what happened, he hadn’t told too many people, and despite his arguments, he was starting to let you get under his skin. 

 

You got comfortable, pulling the spare blanket around you closer, looking into his eyes. He looked away quickly, running a hand through his hair, letting it flop back into place after reaching the ends of the strands. 

 

“Farlan and Isabel - their names. Only two of them. I met them before Erwin. They were also thieves. I met Farlan first. Farlan was already in a group of thugs… And one day, he wanted to test me. He had thugs attack me, and I beat them all off single-handedly. Farlan asked to join me and I-- I’m not sure why I let him. But I did, and we became notorious thieves.”

 

“One day, there was a knock on our door, prepared in case it was the police or other thugs, but instead it was a little girl.” He chuckled. “She was holding a fucking bird. Apparently, she ran into a mafia’s fenced area, to catch some injured hopping bird. And was chased away by these three huge ass guys. Their intentions were anything but clean. Tch.” He recalled… 

 

_Levi’s eyes stared at the girl in front of him. He clicked his tongue and looked up as three large men marched up the stairs, “Ah there she is!” one of them called, as if ready to feast his teeth into her. Levi stood in the door frame, glaring._

_He set his hand on Levi’s shoulder, to push him aside as he went to enter. “Move aside kid or-” He let out a gasp as Levi shot his hand up, cutting along the mans arm. The man hurriedly moved back into his men who caught him. Levi looked down at the knife, taking out his handkerchief, cleaning it silently. “Tch. Don’t touch me with your filthy hands.”_

_“These guys--! They’re dangerous! Let’s get out of here!” The one who had been cut yelled._

_Farlan smiled politely, standing next to Levi, waving at the three as they walked away, “Wash your hands before you all return!” Before settling down and turning to look at the bird in her hands…_

_Farlan finished wrapping up the bird’s wing. “There you go - be careful.” he hummed, and looked at Isabel, who was staring at the bird intently. She took it and smiled widely…_

_She looked at Levi and Farlan. “You two are those thugs everyone talks about,” she whispered, “I heard you guys are the best… Will you train me?” She smiled at Levi and Farlan. Levi blinked, slightly startled by her question. Farlan stared at Levi - it was all Levi’s say. He stood up, walking towards the door._

_“Fine. But first, you will learn how to clean.” He said._

_Isabel’s eyes brightened as she turned in her seat to watch Levi walk away with a wide grin;_

_“Thank you, Levi-bro!”_

_As they all sat around the fireplace, Isabel held the bird, petting it as she picked up the bread, taking another bite, chewing and swallowing. She began to hum softly. It was a pleasant tune. Levi nor Farlan asked for her to shut up._

_She opened her mouth and smiled. “Chairs so close and room so small, You and I talk all night long. Meagre, this space, but serves us so well. We, comrades, have stories to tell. And it’s always like that in the evening time. We drink and we sing when our fighting is done._

_Levi peeked at her through an open eyes._

_“Just as no stars can be seen. We all starve for a moon beam, we must all gather as one and sing with hope and out fear will be gone. So ist es immer.” She smiled and looked at Levi. The brat was able to calm him down._

_Farlan smiled softly and ruffled Isabel’s soft hair, looking at Levi._

 

...As Levi sat, you were leaned in close, listening to the story at hand. He looked at you, sighing inwards. 

 

“And then we were caught by Erwin. We were all originally taken in. That part I was not being truthful on. And one night, when we were on our way ‘home’, we got caught up with the traffic of a football game, for the Titan’s of course…” He thought back….

 

_Levi looked at the two. “I’m going to go walk down the road get us some drinks from the 7-11. I’m fucking parched.” He walked away, seeing the two wave, calling out what they wanted to drink. He chuckled. He rolled his eyes, watching the titan football plays sitting on the back of their trunk, drinking. He scoffed, walking into the 7-11. He grabbed a water, and two sodas for Farlan and Isabel. He purchased them and walked out. He looked over where traffic appeared._

_He saw Farlan’s truck pass on a green light, heading where Levi was. He watched as the exact truck he had witnessed the football players drinking on the back of, try to run a red light. The front of the truck hit Farlan’s side, the bumper running into him, splitting his body in half. A car backed up, running into a stop sign, breaking Isabel’s glass as another car ran into the other side of the car. The stop sign flicked up, slicing into Isabel’s head, decapitating her._

_Levi watched in horror at the scene, letting out soft breaths, his eyes wide with fear. The gentle wind blowing his raven hair over. The drunk Titan football play whom had just killed his friends, stepped out, looking at the damage._

_“GNARLY DUDE!” He yelled, pulling out his phone to take fucking pictures. Levi felt fury fill his body as he dropped the sack, running as fast as his legs could push him. He punched the man in the face, hissing. He pulled out his switchblade, popping it open, he flung himself towards the man, his left hand pressing on the back of it, so when he did drive it into his fucking skull, it wouldn’t stop at the first few inches. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his chest to hold him back and looked up at Erwin._

_The drunk man scurried away down the road, toppling over himself._

_“YOU! HOW DARE YOU STOP ME FROM KILLING HIM?!” Levi shouted in the calm man’s face, tears beginning to stream down his frustrated face._

_“HE DESERVED TO DIE, LET ME END HIS PATHETIC LIFE!” He punched Erwin’s chest.  
Erwin sighed.. “It won’t bring them both back if you kill him. He’ll get his justice, Levi.” he pat his head and Levi fell to his knees._

_“My friends….” he whispered. “Farlan…. Isabel….”_

 

...Levi sighed and looked at you, tears welled in your (e/c) eyes, before streaming down your face. Levi sighed and raised his hand, wiping them away. 

 

“Don’t waste your tears for the ones that are gone.” He whispered. He gasped when you enveloped him into a large hug. Levi blinked awkwardly, and pat your head as you pulled away, sniffling. 

 

“Don’t cry. I feel better than I did this morning, thanks to you, shitty brat.” He nodded.

 

You wiped your tears and smiled politely at him. “Thank you for sharing your personal life with me, Levi.” 

 

He nodded at you. “Don’t mention it.”

 

 

Christmas songs were playing, and you couldn’t help but feel lively to this spirit. You hummed, carrying a tin, a starbucks drink holder, and a neatly wrapped present. Sun was setting, as you knocked on the Grinch’s door. You hopped around a little bit, admiring the lights around you. 

 

The door opened and Levi looked at you, “What- What are you doing here?” He mumbled. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be like- trick or treating or some shit?”

 

You furrowed your brows, and shook your head. “No! That’s Halloween, it’s Christmas! And your birthday!!!” You pushed him aside and walked in. He reached to stop you, but it was too late. You gazed around his house at the Christmas tree and subtle Christmas decorations. You smirked.

 

“Oh~ So you aren’t Mr. ‘I hate Christmas and anything near it’?” You flipped your hair over your shoulder. “Good thing I brought you cookies, Starbucks,and a present!” Setting the three on the coffee table, taking off your coat and hanging it up on the coat rack. You sat down on the leather couch. 

 

Levi followed you over, grumbling. 

 

You stood up, and guided yourself to the bathroom, “I’ll be right back.” 

 

You came back out in a long sleeved white t shirt and fuzzy teal Christmas pajama pants that had little penguins on them.

 

Levi’s brow twitched as he grumbled slightly. You handed him the black tea and he took a drink hesitantly. He set it down, and you handed him the present. “Okay, open it!” 

 

He glared, “Alright, fine.” he said and opened it slowly, neatly peeling off the paper, leaving you an anxious mess. He picked the top off and he blinked. He pulled out the new cravat, his name sewn into the underside of the collar. You grinned and leaned forwards, on the edge of your seat. 

 

“Do you like it?!” You grinned, your grin widening as he nodded. 

 

“Yes, thank you, slightly less shitty brat.” He smirked and you puffed out some air.

 

“I got you something.” You had never expected such words to exit Levi Ackerman’s mouth, as he stood up and walked to the tree, crouching down to get out a flat box in white wrapping paper. 

 

You grinned excitedly, and reached out your hands, ready to grab it as he handed it to you. You didn’t hesitate to tear it off, creating a mess. 

 

“Fuck you.” He mumbled.

 

You opened it, the present was buried under tissue paper. There was a card on top. You picked it up and opened it. You blinked as a five dollar bill fell out, and the words “Buy some fucking Windex, I passed by your house the other day and your windows were filthy.”

 

“You know me so well.” You grinned, “But you know I’m just going to buy food with it, right?” Levi just nodded with a grumble, before you moved the tissue paper and your eyes widened. 

 

You stood up, holding a (F/C) jacket. You smiled warmly.

 

“You lost your jacket after that bitch hit it, and you probably need one for spring or some shit. So there.” 

 

He stood to begin picking up the trash as you hugged him tightly, squealing. 

 

“You care about me!” 

 

You pulled back to look at Levi’s face, soft pink on his cheeks, but he clicked his tongue and flicked your forehead. 

 

“Of course not!” You pouted and he smirked.   
“Oi! You look constipated! Either go shit or help me pick up this mess you made!” he ordered.

 

As you and Levi talked, once more, you ate another cookie. 

 

“Thank you, Levi, for making my Christmas hella better.” You hummed and grinned. 

 

Levi nodded, looking at you. He raised his hand and wiped crumbs off the corner of your mouth. You blushed brightly and looked away, rubbing your cheeks. 

 

“It’s getting late, we should probably go to bed.” Levi nodded and stood up, walking towards his bedroom.

 

“Levi…”

 

“What now?”

 

“You’re cool for an old man.”

 

“Tch.”


	7. Chapter VII

The way the light from the fire cast upon Levi. You smiled at the memory. It was known to you, that you were getting too close to this teacher. You spent night at his house last night. That was already sort of crossing the line. You had kissed his cheek once, as well. Not but a month or two ago. Time was going by so quickly, and that was alarming, when all you wanted to do was walk into school and into Levi’s classroom. 

 

You paused. You call your teacher by his name. You’ve gone to dinner with him, too. This was no longer ‘my teacher is polite’, you and him were getting pretty damn close. You began to worry about what would happen if it ended up spiraling. Not that you thought it would, but deep down you were hoping. Levi was a man, with steel armor to protect himself. But inside, he was as soft as they come. 

 

Your mind kept going back to ‘getting pretty damn close’, every time you thought about all of the stories he has told you about his past. He could have waved you off, but instead he told you about his mom and Kenny. Then about Isabel and Farlan. You wondered if he was thinking about the same thing you were. Maybe he was just being polite?

 

You snorted. You of all people knew Levi was about as polite as a piece of shit. You smiled, thinking about him. Who taught him to make such shit jokes. You giggled at your own pun, and stood up from your bed, the cold wood floor touching the bottom of your feet. You jumped back on the bed with a squeak. You grumbled and shuddered. You pulled out your phone, looking at the date.

 

“December 31” You read out loud, and yawned. Tomorrow was a new year. Next year, you would graduate as well. You were so close to finishing what you started with all As all four years. You daydreamed about this day. When your mom and stepdad would smile happily, telling you that you had done something amazing… You closed your eyes, letting yourself drift into a nap…

 

_You smiled at Dot-Pixis, the principal, shaking his hand politely, and taking your diploma with your other hand. Wearing your white gown, telling everyone who was watching, that you had managed to receive honors. The monthly honor society meetings. Standing there, as the man took your picture. You had scholarship offers from a shit-load of colleges. Your pick._

_You walked away, Levi giving you a curt nod as you walked beside him, a wink given to you. The best gift of all, was knowing that you could stay friends with Levi Ackerman, and it no longer could be defined as a ‘scandal’. You walked towards your seat. You didn’t want to wake up from this._

_As the graduation ceremony came to an end, you happily threw your cap into the air, along with the stress of high school. You turned around to see Levi. You felt as if you two were the only ones in the world, and your dream made it appear that way, the empty stadium. His hand under your chin._

_“Good job, you brat.” He whispered, picking you up by your waist, your lips touching as he spun you around. You giggled as balloons fell from the ceiling, holding him even closer. You buried your head in his neck, taking in his wonderful scent._

 

...You jumped as your phone rang loudly, reaching over to grab it. You read the caller ID. Your mom. You answered and let out a soft sigh. 

 

“Hi mom.” You said, clearly sleepy. You rubbed your eye with one hand. 

 

“What have you been doing for the past few days, hun? I’m sorry I couldn’t be ther-” 

 

“Mom, it’s fine… And nothing, really. I made myself food last night. And watched a horror movie. I got scared so I-”

 

“Well, alright! I was just checking in on you. I put money on your card for food. I’ll talk to you later! My hunka just walked in!” You cringed and gagged silently. 

 

“Bye mom…” You hung up and shuddered. You glanced at your phone once more. No calls or messages from your friends asking if you wanted to do something on New Years. You thought silently, and settled on an idea.

 

After showering, you blow dried your hair. You looked around for your curler, and found it. You grinned. Quietly curling your hair. You flinched as your hand brushed it once. You took the hairspray and sprayed some. Your (h/c) hair in pretty loose curls. You looked at the makeup your head and nodded. You pulled it over and applied some to your eyebrows, filling them in. You curled your eyelashes and put on some mascara, your mouth open slightly, making a weird face as you applied.

 

You giggled, putting on chapstick. You stood up and nodded. Not to toot your own horn, but you looked cute. You nodded and walked to your closet, rummaging through it quietly. Your (e/c) eyes scanned it silently.

 

You pulled out a simple gold dress. You smiled and slipped it on. It went a few inches above your knees. The back was open, with it connecting at the top by a ribbon, and at the bottom, making the opening in an oval shape. The bottom was frilly and the chest met with the sleeves that hung off your shoulders and went across your chest. The sleeves were long. You slipped panty hose on, and a pair of ankle boots with a heel. You sighed. It wasn’t the warmest outfit. But it was cute. You smiled, and decided you would wear the jacket Levi got you atop, even though it in no means, matched.

You grabbed your purse and phone. You walked out, locking the door behind you. You walked down the road, watching couples pass you, holding hands. You smiled. You walked to the convenient store. The darkness of the night looked charming that night, the stars bright in the sky with the moon. You walked in, and walked to the baking aisle and got a box of cake mix and a thing of icing. You hummed, walking to the cashier and purchasing them. 

 

You walked out, walking on the sidewalk. You looked forwards, holding the jacket close to your body. You felt the slight desire for this jacket to smell like Levi, though sniffing it, it didn’t. It smelled like you. You puffed and walked into the neighborhood. Seeing the familiar house at the end of the road. 

 

You walked up the sidewalk and knocked, holding the bag of cake mix and frosting. You watched as a tall man opened the door, and your eyes widened up at him. You know you didn’t get the wrong house, you recognized the car in the driveway. Did this man kill Levi? You peeked past him at the clean house. This was definitely Levi’s. 

 

“Well? What the fuck do you want, shorty? We don’t want any cookies.” He said bluntly.

 

You blinked and looked at him. “Where’s Levi? You know - Short. Angry. Jesus.”

 

He blinked. “You’re here to see him? Wow, didn’t think he would have friends. Or a girlfriend.” He looked over you, and moved aside to let you in. 

 

“Where is he?” You asked as you walked in quietly, looking around. 

 

“Cleaning the bathroom.” He mumbled, leading you to the bathroom. He peered in at Levi. 

 

“Your girlfriend is here, shorty.” He said bluntly, before sneering at him. 

 

Levi peered out and looked at you, his stare lingering on you for a moment, looking over you. He clicked his tongue. 

 

“Brat.” He nodded to you, looking at the man, “Kenny, why are you still here? Other than to make another mess. Could you leave?”

 

Your eyes widened at the tall man. “You’re Kenny Ackerman?”

 

Kenny smirked. “The one and only~! Do you want me to sign your tits for you or some shit?” 

 

You blinked, and rolled your eyes. “No, Levi’s told me about you.” you said and smiled politely.

 

“Aww. Shorty talks about me? Did you tell her about that one time I killed-”   
Levi shoved a rag in Kenny’s mouth. “No.”

 

Kenny frowned and took out the rag. “Well why the fuck not? I was cool as balls when I killed-”

 

“Shut up, don’t tell her that shit, you dirty hag!”

 

“Shitty shorty”

 

“Tiny dick bitch.”

 

“Toilet ass hat.”

 

“Bag of shit on the side of the road.”

 

“Actual dog shit.”

 

“Mother fucker on the hood of a mercedes benz.” Levi said, leaning against the door.

 

“Whipped cunt.”

 

“Dick fart.”

 

“Pussy fart.”

 

“Coke-whore cunt”

 

“Shit stain”

 

“You miserable long eared slack assed motherfucker with a cunt for a mouth, if only you could suck my ass while licking my balls, then you would considered to be half fucking human, but then again, you are only the biggest cock sucker in the world with shit for brains and your fat ass is so open from being corn holed that you cannot even see your nose that is so far up your boss’s ass that you need to be ejected before he takes a shit you lying no good cheating bastard with shit for brains take a long flying fuck off your ugly bitches pockmarked face while you suck eggs through a fucking straw.” Levi said all in one breath.

 

You took this time that they were cussing out each other, to admire Levi’s attire. You looked over him. He was wearing white pants, his white button up tucked into. He wore a white cloth on his head, and one that was over his mouth before hand. You noticed something about his ruffled cravat. His name on it. You grinned. It was the one you had gotten him for Christmas.

 

You were interrupted as Kenny turned to you. “How old are you?”

 

“Seventeen.” You answered with a blink.

 

“Don’t you dare say it, Kenny.” Levi warned.

 

Kenny smirked and opened his mouth. 

 

“Kenny, I will punch you so hard in the face that you need a new fucking face.”

 

“Levi, you’re a…”

 

“ _DON’T._ ”

 

“....Pedophile.” 

 

The room was silent, that if you dropped a pin in the next room, it would surely be heard, all you saw was Levi’s glare on Kenny. Kenny quietly checked the time. 

 

“Hmm. I should be going. See you later, short one, and shorty two.” He said, quietly whistling, walking towards the door. Levi’s eye twitched, and the only reason he was holding back was because you were there to watch the whole scene unfold. He breathed out heavily, before looking at you with your eyes wide at the scene. 

 

“Sorry about him.” He muttered, shaking his head. He pulled the cloth over his mouth once more.

 

You smiled and held a thumbs up before holding a bag with the cake mix and such. “I bought cake to make. Tonight’s New Year's Eve, and I thought maybe you’d like to help me prepare it and we can watch the ball drop at midnight.” You said excitedly, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Fine. Let me finish the fucking bathroom, though, and I’ll be in the livingroom. Then we’ll bake the cake. Okay?” He said and set his hand on your head, patting softly as you nodded eagerly. Turning, but he stopped you. 

 

“You look okay tonight, brat.” 

 

“Thank you, Levi.” You said, walking away. You made your way to the couch to wait on Levi, leaning your head on the arm of the couch, yawning softly, you thought about Levi, tapping your fingers against the brown leather. You played with the skirt of your dress as you waited. 

 

It wasn’t too long before Levi walked out in the same outfit, but without the two cleaning clothes. He walked to the kitchen, and you stood up, following him. You set the bag on the counter, taking out the cake mix and frosting. He looked at it and hummed. 

 

He took out a pan and cooking spray. He set it down, looking at the box. He looked at the ingredients and pulled out the stuff to add. You searched for a bowl and a whisk. You smiled at him. He nodded at you and opened the box. You went and preheated the oven. He poured the cake mix into the bowl. 

 

You took one of the eggs. You cracked it on the side and let the yolk and whites land atop of the powder. He poured the oil and water as you did the eggs. You hummed and took the whisk, slowly stirring it in one direction. He stood behind you and gently grasped your arm.

 

“Stir it both ways. It’ll mix it faster.” He whispered, and led your arm. 

 

Your face was on fire as you did as he told and led. He pulled back calmly, taking the pan. He sprayed the pan as you finished stirring and poured it in slowly. He helped by getting the excess out with a spoon. You walked to the oven with the pan and slid it in, setting the time. 

 

You walked over and grinned at the bowl of cake batter, and reached your finger in, taking a swipe. You lifted it and licked it off, Levi’s eyes on you. He watched you, a soft pink color over his cheeks as he reached in surprisingly, and took a swipe as well. 

 

It was your time to blush as he licked it off and hummed. He took the bowl after you two were finished, and washed it out with soap and water, washing the whisk and spoon as well. You watched with a pout, but decided not to complain. You wiped down the counter and glanced at Levi, catching him as he looked at you. You smiled kindly. You walked to him, standing beside him as he finished and washing your hands. You finished and dried them off, watching him do the same. 

 

You looked at him as he turned to you. You slowly moved to face him. You looked at his hair, and moved an out-of-place hair and smiled, feeling the soft strand against your fingers. You looked at Levi, his eyes seemingly a little softer than usual.

 

“Tch.” Is all he murmured.

 

You followed him as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. You took a seat beside him, glancing at him. He turned on the TV with the remote. 

 

“It’s only 8:32 PM.” He mumbled. “I didn’t realize it was so early.” You quirked a brow at his definition of early.

 

You opened your phone to see a new message and you clicked on it. Historia had texted you a link along with a caption.

 

**7:57 PM**  
From: Historia  
[Link]  
Hey! I got an email from the ice rink saying that they’re having a 2-for-1 skater deal, where two people can skate for one! Ymir and I wanted to go but we’re busy tonight! You could text Sasha or something and you two could go! But it seems fun and I thought I should forward it to you! Happy almost New Years!

 

You blinked and looked at Levi. Levi didn’t seem like the skating person. He seemed more like the ‘Throw rocks at skaters because it’s funny to watch them land on their asses and cry like little babies because skating is for people who are five and not for friends or couples who are above seven.’. You puffed though and decided to ask anyway.

 

“Hey, Levi wanna go skating.” You asked and nudged him with your shoulder. “There’s a two-for-one deal where two skaters can get in for the price of one. It’ll be fun.” You hummed, and waited for an answer anxiously. 

 

He shrugged. “Sure.” He mumbled before glancing at you. Your eyes wide.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Don’t act so fucking surprised, skating isn’t bad.” He replied, and you grinned. 

 

“Thank you!” You sat up eagerly. You looked at your phone and pulled up the link. “It’s open until 3 am because it’s New Year's!” You squealed.

 

**8:36 PM  
To: Historia**

**Thanks! I will be sure to go tonight! Have a good New Year’s!**

 

As the stove dinged, informing you and Levi that the cake was ready, you hopped up, walking into the kitchen. You opened the stove, using oven mitts and pulled out the cake, setting it on top of the oven, turning the oven off. You smiled at Levi once more. This was going to be a great night.

 

Later into the night, you and Levi sat on the couch, eating the cake, watching a movie. You flinched as the man cut off another’s toes. Levi wanted to watch a horror movie. What a guy. You shook your head and set the plate down on the coffee table, looking at Levi. Levi seemed to be enjoying both, the movie and the cake. He watched like he was gathering details and ideas. 

 

You covered your head as the man began to drill holes into the man, his screaming heard. You shuddered and looked at the tv from over your hands. You sighed as it skipped from the scene, wiping your forehead. Levi set the plate down and picked his tea up, taking a sip and setting it back down on the table. 

 

As the movie ended, you rubbed your eyes. “I’m never going to a motel.”

 

“You shouldn’t anyway. Do you know how often they clean the sheets? Not very often.” He cringed and shook his head. “Filthy. Imagine how many people have had sex or slept in that fucking bed. I don’t care how much a nice hotel costs, they clean their fucking sheets.” He mumbled. 

 

You giggled and turned to him, using the wool blanket. You looked at him, resting your head on the back of the couch. “You should tell me a story, Levi.”

 

Levi blinked. “What do you think I am? Your dad? Tch. No.” 

 

You frowned. “Just tell me one.” You puffed. “Or I’ll never leave you alone. I’ll keep talking and talking and talking and talking and-” he covered your mouth with a scowl, furrowing his brows even more. 

 

“Fine, damn.” He groaned, rubbing his temples as you sat up, grinning widely.

 

“Once, there was a pretty princess and a handsome prince. She was cursed and went to sleep for eternity and he found her body and raped her then left. The end.”

 

Your eyes widened at him and you whimpered as you hit his chest. “LEVI!” You scolded and he snickered with a smirk. 

 

“You asked for a story!”

 

“An okay story!”

 

He groaned. “Fine, brat, whatever.”

 

“There once was a boy. He was gentle and kind. As his mother. His mother always put him first…”

 

_The little boy ran to his mother, hugging her legs tightly. He smiled widely, and looked up at the kind woman, who reached down to pick him up. She gently twirled with him in her arms. His giggle erupted as he held her close, nuzzling her neck._

_“I love you, mommy.” He mumbled softly._

_“I love you as well” She smiled.  
“More than tea?!” He asked hopefully, looking into her eyes._

_“More than tea.”_

_As a month passed, the woman sat with a bucket, gently washing the small boy._

_“Mama! I don’t wanna be clean!”_

_“Honey, you must be clean. You don’t want to be dirty like mommy.”_

_“Nuh uh! I wanna be dirty like mommy!” He reached towards her as she washed his hair._

_“Being dirty is never good, love. Always, if you have the chance, be clean. Clean is good and healthy.”_

_He frowned, but nodded to his mom, letting his mom wet his hair and pick him up when she was finished._

_Later that night, his mom lay on the bed, in clear pain, her head aching, her stomach yearning for food. She was weak._

_“Don’t you want some soup, mama?” He asked, offering the bowl._

_“No, baby, I want you to have it all.”_

_“But mommy… What will you eat?”_

_“I’ll get something to eat later… It would make me very happy to see you drink all of that soup, alright? Can you do that for mommy?”_

_He frowned and nodded, sipping the soup even more._

_He set the bowl down and crawled beside her, his mom’s arms enveloping him. “You know how happy you make me?” she whispered._

_“A lot?”_

_“Yes, a lot. And you know that you make me happier than anything else in the entire world.”_

_“Happier than tea?”_

_She chuckled, pressing her thin and chapped lips on his forehead. “Just a little happier than tea.”_

_“That’s all she left behind,” A tall man said to a bartender, “A cold little brat on death’s door.” He hissed._

_“Oi brat, I’m not done here.” The man said._

_“But I’m tired…”_

_“If you sit down and shut up, I’ll let you wear my hat for the rest of the night.” The boy complied, playing with it._

_“What’s the kid’s name?” The bartender asked gruffly._

_“Levi. Levi Ackerman.”_

 

...Levi sat up straight as he finished, looking at you and shrugging. “The End.” He added, before patting your head gently. 

 

You sobbed loudly, “You were the child!” You rocked yourself. 

 

Levi blinked at you. “Obviously, brat. Calm your tits.”

 

You peeked at him and stroked his cheeks. “I’m sorry you went through all of that shit.” You whispered, your voice soft. “I’m here for you to talk to, always Levi. I know I’m annoyed but I swear I’ll listen whenever you need.”

 

Levi lightly smacked your hands away and chuckled. “I’m fine, brat.”

 

You smiled and nodded sitting up. 

 

“Do you want to go to the ice rink now? I mean, there’s a few hours until Midnight.” 

 

You nodded and stood up. He went to go put on his jacket and shoes. You put your shoes back on and grabbed your jacket and purse. You shoved your phone in your purse. You slipped your jacket on and looked at Levi, offering a small smile. 

 

“God, your jacket doesn’t even much.” He grumbled as you giggled. 

 

“Are you the fashion police now?”

 

He nodded. “You bet your sweet ass I am.” He snorted.

 

As you two entered the ice rink, surprised that not a lot of people were there. You offered to pay but Levi shoved you out of the way and paid for you. You puffed and walked to the skates, getting your size. Levi got his and you slipped your shoes off and put them on, Levi did as well.

 

You stood up, a bit wobbly, slowly skating, holding the wall. You blinked when the short man slid past you skillfully and smoothly, turning to look at you, and skating towards you. He clicked his tongue. 

 

“You’re the one who wanted to come here, and yet you suck balls at this.” He mumbled and took your hands, helping you, while skating backwards. He moved to skate beside you, holding your hand, as you squeezed his to make sure he wouldn’t let go. Your eyes brightened as you moved at his speed, not quite with his agility though. 

 

“I’m doing it!” 

 

“Technically, I’m doing it and you’re just skating alone.” He mumbled.

 

An hour later, after falling on your ass multiple times, you looked at Levi and sighed. You looked at the time and puffed. “Levi, it’s 30 minutes from Midnight, we should go back to your house.” You huffed.

 

He nodded and sat at the bench, taking off his skates and waiting till you took off yours, taking them to the desk. You slipped on your shoes and he came back, doing the same. You smiled widely and stood up. You waited until he did and you two walked outside. 

 

You walked side by side, your hands in your pockets. You hummed, watching cars drive by. 

 

“Levi, can you play an instrument?” You asked out of nowhere, and he blinked. 

 

“Where the fuck did that question come from?” He asked as you shrugged. 

 

“I donno. But can you?” You said, pressing the button on a cross walk, turning to look at him. 

 

“Yeah.” He replied, nudging you when it was time to walk across, and you walked beside him across the empty road. 

 

“What instrument?”

 

“The piano and the violin.”

 

“That’s pretty cool, Levi.”

 

“Whatever, brat.”

 

“I bet you’re good at them.”

 

“I am.”

 

You puffed slightly. The rest of the walk was silent as you two came upon the opening of his neighborhood, walking on the sidewalk. You smiled at the ground, walking towards his house. You arrived at his door and he took his key out and opened it, walking in and holding it open for you. You stepped inside and took your jacket off, looking at the time. 

 

5 minutes until midnight. 

 

You turned on the tv, watching the ball, but still standing. Levi stood beside you, and turned to look at you. 

 

“What are you going to do after you graduate?” He asked. 

 

You shrugged and smiled softly. “College, probably. Why? Are you gonna miss me?” You teased, poking his nose gently with the tip of your finger, giggling. 

 

He rolled his eyes, “Of course not,” He mumbled and you puffed slightly. 

 

This time he leaned in, kissing you on your cheek.

Hearing the screams of people on the tv, and the loud clock ding multiple times at midnight, you two were startled. He ran a hand through his hair, as if he was thinking. 

 

“I- You should probably go home, brat. I’ll walk you.”

 

You blinked at him. “You don’t have to. I’ll walk by myself.” You assured with a smile, your face red. 

 

“Good night, Levi.”

 

“Good night, (Y/N).”


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter VIII  
> *This chapter is specifically dedicated to Jennifer (@AkatsukiKuroai on Quotev), for helping me come with the idea for this chapter.  
> **If you do not know, Hospitality and Tourism class is a class based upon marketing, management, and operations.  
> *** After Monday, November 28th, it will be less likely that I will post 2 times a day. As I start school again, being off my Thanksgiving break.  
> Without further ado, here is the chapter! Enjoy!

The sound of an alarm clock woke you up, you sat up, groaning and reaching over to turn off the monstrous device that disturbed your peace. You grinned though as you remembered that today, for the first four hours of school, you would be excused to go with your Hospitality and Tourism class to an indoor water park. Of course, the first three hours would be boring as fuck, but Ms. Ral told the class that at the end, she would let us swim for an hour. 

 

You hurriedly kicked off the covers, and got out of bed. Walking to the bathroom to brush your teeth, then you slipped off your pajamas. You slipped on your (f/c) bikini. You hummed and pulled on a mid-arm sleeved baseball shirt and jeans with a pair of converse. You left your hair down, grabbing the jacket Levi got you and slipping it on. You let out a sigh. You grabbed your backpack and phone.

 

You jogged down the stairs in your house, and towards the door. You opened it, walking out and off towards school.

 

When you breached school, you went to Ms. Ral’s room. She took attendance, went over the rules, gave everyone a number between 1 and 2. You blinked when a certain shorty walked in. Of course. 

 

“Class, here is our second chaperone. I believe Historia was just asking about that, weren’t you?” She chuckled. “Mr. Ackerman, thank you for joining us. Now, everyone with two go with Mr. Ackerman, and the rest of you come with me.”

 

You stood up and followed Levi, blushing softly. At the end of the trip, Levi would end up seeing you in a bikini. You followed him out towards the buses. He moved aside to let all of you on, and you sat in the front, pulling out your book to begin to read. You blinked when you felt weight beside you and looked at Levi. 

 

“There’s no more empty seats, and I hate you least, brat.” He mumbled lowly, before looking forwards.

 

You smiled politely and nodded, looking down at your book, biting your lip. Albeit, it was hard to focus, when the man was sitting right next to you, his scent reaching your nose - intoxicating almost. You couldn’t wait for this ride to end, all you wanted to do was hold him. You turned around when something hit your head. Three rows back… Oh lord. Contessa. 

 

You shot a glare then faced forwards, your breathing becoming a bit more heavy. You thought you saw her get a number one. Hell, why on Earth would she abide by the system. You sunk lower in your seat, trying to concentrate on the book in front of you. Tapping your finger on the spine of the book, running your thumb over the side. 

 

You looked up as the bus stopped in front of the large ass building and everyone gather their stuff. You followed Levi off of the bus, as you all met up with Ms. Ral. She led everyone to the inside, signing them all in. 

 

“We get to sit in a meeting with the CEO! How exciting!” She gasped, holding her booklet close. 

 

You quirked a brow, generally wondering how anyone could be extremely interested in this subject. You all went up stairs into a large room. You took a seat at the large table, pulling out your notebook as the man entered. He introduced himself, and began talking. 

 

Almost two hours later, you all left the room to go to another room and observe a meeting. This was awful. But only a little over an hour until you would get to swim. You grinned. On your way there. You looked around at the water park. You looked down at the 15 foot deep wave pool and shuddered. You looked around. 

 

“Why are there no lifeguards at the wave pool?” You nudged Ms. Ral.

 

“Oh- Because it’s closed for that exact reason. There needs to be three lifeguards at all times. Since its very deep, and well most lifeguards are teens at school.” 

 

You nodded and followed them to the room.

 

After that hour, you, along with pretty much everyone else excitedly went to the park area. You set your stuff down. You slipped off your converse, shyly slipping off your shirt and jeans. You smiled as Historia walked over in an adorable one piece. 

 

“Ymir made me get a one piece,” she informed and giggled. “I’m going to the slide section, wanna come?” You smiled and nodded quickly. 

 

You followed her, and grinned. Walking up the stairs, you were given a tube. You grabbed it and let Historia go first, you two being the first ones there. You then waited until the light turned green. You sat in the tube. You breathed in before letting your tube begin to ride down. You screamed in delight, feeling water run along your legs and some mist on your face.

 

As you reached the bottom, you glided across the water, getting out, and putting the tube up. You followed Historia to the next one, this time there was a little line. You waited, but blinked when you heard giggling and looked at Contessa and her friend, Christine. They were pointing at you and laughing. You heard them call you rude names, and decided to look forwards. You gave Historia a smile as she got the twin tube and you crawled in with her. You grinned as you two went down. You grinned and leaned your head back, listening to Historia scream.

 

You gasped when the tube turned along with the slide. You giggled and closed your eyes when water poured over your from a hose built in. You wiped your eyes and raised your arms as you and Historia went flying out of the opening. You hummed and got out with Historia, putting that tube up as well. 

 

“I’m gonna go to the lazy river, want to come, (Y/N)?” She asked, running a hand through her hair. You smiled and shook your head. 

 

“I’m going to go swimming in the regular pool.” She nodded and walked off. You sighed and walked towards the swimming pool. Your eyes wandered to the wave pool once more that was beside the lazy river. You turned your head and walked to the regular pool, smiling as you saw Ms. Rall. You got in on the 4-foot zone and went under, then came back up and blinked when you were met with the eyes of Jean. 

 

“(Y/N). Have you seen Marco?” he mumbled and looked around. He cursed under his breath. “I can’t find him anywhere and it’s annoying me.”

 

“No, sorry Jean. I have not.” He let out a sigh, turning his head. He swam away and you leaned your head against the wall of the pool.

 

“Hi, (Y/N).” You heard an agitating voice say. You turned your head and glared at Contessa in her triangle bikini. She slipped in beside you, splashing you. Her probably fake boobs bouncing. Any second now, you were expecting a fucking nipple slip.

 

“Hi, Contessa.” You mumbled.

 

“What? You’re not happy to see me?” She smirked and reached out to pat your head but you took a step back, glaring.

 

“I never am, Contessa.” You glared. Ever since eighth grade, when you two were friends.

 

You two were the best of friends in eighth grade. You remember her coming over to your house almost every weekend. You talked about boys of course. Being in Junior high. And you talked about your crush. His name was Liam Beckett. He was gorgeous. Messy dirty blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, a deep voice, sultry, almost, at that age.

 

You expressed your liking for this boy since you had met him in Pre-Algebra. You sat by each other, sharing homework answers. He was charming, sweet, smart… He was strong too. You talked to him every single day, convinced he liked you back and that you had a clear chance with him. 

 

Until you were informed one day, that Contessa and Liam had been caught in the girl’s bathroom. Contessa’s shirt off, along with her bra, and Liam’s shirt off as well, and Contessa was on her knees, in the process of getting rid of Liam’s pants. You never talked to either again. They both were stupid for doing that.  
You shook out of it, and looked at her. “Whatever, not like you matter in this world. I’m sure you’ll get so offended that you start to slit your wrists and swallowing pills to forget about the true queen here. And Mr. Ackerman over there. I’m sure he’ll become mine as well, even if it waits until after graduation. He can be the king, and he’ll watch the queen conquer these next few months.”

 

She leaned down. “These next few months are going to be holy hell as you watch me sway Mr. Ackerman into lusting after me. Who knows? Maybe it’ll become a huge scandal!” She ran her hand through her own hair. 

 

You leaned close, “I will never injure myself because of a low-life like you. Start reading books, because you clearly cannot read any signs given by Mr.Ackerman that he is not interested in any student. Especially not you. He may be cold, but he’s selfless, and is not for people who are narcissistic bitches like you.” You hissed. 

 

“He wouldn’t be attracted to a pig like you.” Contessa snorted. 

 

“Holy shit, I think you confused who the pig here is, for, you just snorted.” You poked her nose. “Now, run off like a good little piglet and go eat trash.” You smiled and waved.

 

“You’re a lame excuse for a person, (Y/N). Kill yourself, please.”

 

“I will if you will.” You snickered. 

 

She rolled her eyes, and got out, walking away. 

 

You leaned back and sighed. You waited a few minutes, deciding to get out. You wanted to go find Historia. You wandered towards the lazy river. You looked at the wave pool. You squinted at something in the water, walking a little closer. 

 

“(Y/N).” You turned around to see Contessa and Amber. Contessa looked at Amber and smirked, the two leaning forward to put their hands on you, you felt a gasp leave your lips as they pushed you into the water. Screaming under the water, kicking your legs. You ran out of breath, as you became weaker from the thrashing. 

 

_You couldn’t swim._

 

You looked at the top of the water, sinking further and further to the bottom of the 15-foot deep pool. Your lungs were tightening, and your eyes began to flutter as you choked, your hands reaching up. ‘Please.’ You thought, trying to kick your legs slightly still. Never - have you felt as tired as you did. ‘Is this how it really ends? Me drowning in a fucking pool for fucking children?’

 

You opened your eyes. You looked at a small girl with (h/c) hair, gorgeous (e/c) eyes. She smiled as she looked at the man before her, obviously her father. 

 

“Daddy?” she whispered. “Do you promise that you’ll never leave me? That I’ll always be your pretty princess?” She asked.

 

Her father nodded with a sweet smile. “Of course. Always.” He kissed her forehead as you walked over. You blinked as you took a step and fell in dark waters. Sinking slowly, before falling completely. You sank towards the dark, dark bottom. You saw a hole and grabbed the edge, pulling yourself up, somehow right side up. You climbed out, walking down a hall.

 

“The sacrifice is upon us!” Said a familiar voice, “She must be punished for her sins! Killing an innocent person! My angel!” Men took your arms and you blinked at Levi as he walked out. “I- I didn’t do it!”

 

Levi looked at you in the eyes, “You will be punished for murder of your own father!”

 

“What?! No-No- you don’t understand, he has a heart dis-” He covered your mouth, glaring. 

 

“SACRIFICE!” You looked towards Contessa who was chanting. She smirked. “I’m the queen after all!” She grinned as you blinked. Suddenly you were outside. You looked at the cliff as they pulled your towards it. You gasped as you heard Levi whisper.

 

“You’re nothing but a pig.” He pushed you.

 

 

Noise filled your ears of water splashing around you, and your hand was grasped. The warm fingers holding onto yours. The person pulled your body close, and kicking their legs. They came up, you could hear their breath in; deep. 

 

They pushed you on the concrete and climbed up themselves, pressing their ear to your chest. 

 

“She’s still breathing. Does anyone know CPR?” 

 

“Yes.” Said another voice, walking over, and crouching. They began to press to your chest. Plugging your nose and leaning down, giving mouth to mouth. Marco...

 

“She’s not waking up. What do I do, sir?”

 

“Tch… Someone call a fucking ambulance!” Levi...

 

“On it!” another voice said.

 

Your hand felt warm again as you felt your hand being held.

 

You wanted to wake up. Why couldn’t you? 

 

A different person leaned over, pressing their strong hands to your chest. Pushing harder. “Wake up, you stupid brat.” He mumbled, his voice higher than usual. Before he leaned down, plugging your nose. He pressed his lips on yours, breathing in and pulling back. 

 

Your eyes snapped open as you coughed, your chest bouncing. Water coming out of your mouth.  
“---Ackerman-!” You yelled, your voice cutting out a bit. 

 

“I’m here, (Y/N)... I’m here.” He whispered as you laid back, struggling to breathe. 

 

It wasn’t long until an ambulance showed up, putting you on a gurney. They pulled you in, strapping an IV in. Levi climbed in as well. He nodded to you. “You’ll be okay, brat.”

 

You woke up in a hospital room. You looked around, seeing the IV in your arm. You coughed, and looked at the flowers, and a large card, sitting open. 

 

_'From: Hospitality and Tourism class! Get better soon!'_ with all of their names. It took you a moment to address it before the door opened and you blinked. 

 

“Oh. Your mom is talking to the doctor.” Levi said. “You swallowed chemicals in that pool that weren’t chlorine, to put it simply, and a lot too. They pumped your stomach.” He said and walked to you, sitting beside you. 

 

You noticed other stuff in the other corner from you family before turning your head to notice a card, flower, a candy bar and a teddy bear. You blinked and picked up the card…. 

 

_‘Try not killing yourself anymore, brat. Love - Levi.’_

 

You smiled and looked at him. He nodded awkwardly and pointed to a cup of water beside the stuff and you picked it up, slowly sipping it.

 

“So… You can’t swim?” He looked at you and you nodded, placing the cup on the stand. 

 

“Did you fall in on purpose?” You pursed your lips and let out a sigh. 

 

“No.” He nodded.

 

“I- Did someone push you, (Y/N)?” You hesitated before nodding slowly. Levi furrowed his brows and leaned forwards. “Who?”

 

You opened your mouth to say something, before the door opened. You blinked and looked in the direction of who was standing there and smiled at Historia, followed by your mom. 

 

Historia ran over and hugged you tightly. “I was so worried!” She whimpered and handed you a teddy bear. “Ymir said she hopes you get better as well!” 

 

You smiled. “Thank you, tell her I said thank you.” She moved aside so your mom could tackle you in a tight hug. “(Y/N)! I was so worried!” she said quickly, stroking your cheek. You pursed your lips awkwardly. She smiled and pulled back.

 

Levi stood up. “Mrs… May I speak to you outside the room?” 

 

Your mom nodded, before standing up and following him outside, closing the door behind her. You breathed out a sigh, and leaned your head back, glancing at Historia every once in awhile, enjoying the silence.

 

Your mom stepped back in the room with Levi following behind. 

 

“(Y/N), your teacher has informed me that you said that you were pushed, honey..” She took your hand, and looked you in the eyes. “Please. Inform me of who did it. Please…” You let out a soft sigh. You thought about it. You could easily tell him you didn’t know. Or easily tell them you did know. 

 

“Contessa.” You whispered lowly. 

 

You saw out of the corner of your eyes, Levi clenched his fists tightly.

 

“(Y/N) are you sure?” Your mom asked, and you hesitated, but nodded.

 

She stood up and turned to Levi. “I’m going down to your school to speak to the principal about this.” She turned to Levi. “Mr. Ackerman, I know you have a class to teach, but will you please-”

 

Levi had his phone out, “I already asked if my substitute could fill in for me until the end of the day.” He nodded to her mom. She smiled. “Thank you. I just need an adult to be with her.” she walked over and kissed your head, gently, walking out. 

 

You sighed and looked at Historia. She smiled apologetically. “Your mom was my ride.” She bowed and hugged you, following a suit. You looked at Levi and opened your mouth. 

 

As if knowing what you were going to say, “I ordered a pizza. Apparently they can deliver to fucking hospitals. Who fucking knew?” He snorted.

 

You smiled and looked at him. “You pulled me out of the water right?” He nodded. “And you called to see if anyone could do CPR right?” He nodded to that as well. “And Marco came over… But, how did you do CPR on me after?” 

 

“I watched. And I figured, I should at least give it a try. It worked, didn’t it?” You nodded and tried to recall what his lips felt on your. You frowned and sat up, stretching your legs.

 

 

As Levi came back up with the pizza and napkins, you grinned. He set it down and and handed you a slice on a napkin and you began to quietly eat. 

 

“Where’s your father?” He asked. 

 

“Huh?” You looked at him. “At work.”

 

“No…I mean your actual father, not your step-dad.” He said and looked at you in the eyes. “You were mumbling his name in your sleep, not but an hour ago.”  
You blinked, then nodded. “He died when I was fifteen.” You said bluntly, and he looked at you with softer eyes.

 

“He had a heart disease. I knew he was dying for eight months. And yet, I refused to believe it. He kept getting worse and worse, before I knew it, he was on his deathbed.” You said and took another bite, looking at Levi who reached over and pat your head gently. 

 

“I’m sorry, brat.” You just shrugged and smiled at him softly.

 

“How do you get stuck chaperoning and coaching volleyball.” 

 

“Mr. Smith. I made a bet with him a long ass time with him, and anything he gets handed, he gets to hand it off to me.” He grumbled as you snorted and nodded. 

 

“Levi?”

 

“What?”

 

“Will we be friends after school?”

 

“Tch! Don’t ask such stupid question, brat.”


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! This is also a building chapter for the next few chapters!

You tapped the side of your cheek slightly with your thumb, looking at Levi. You looked away before sitting up straight. You definitely wanted to admit your feelings.

 

The only ingredient you were missing was Levi loving you.

 

So, respectfully, you tried to take your special liking for him to a minimum. You watched him talk to your mom and stepdad respectfully. You looked down at the steak on your plate and blinked when you heard his deep voice call your name. 

 

“(Y/N), will you pass me the salt?”

 

You nodded and lifted it up, slowly reaching over to hand it to him, his fingers brushing along yours. 

 

His skin was warm like an oven. His fingers as soft as cotton. You felt your cheeks heat up at such a small thing. You leaned back and looked at your parents. 

 

“(Y/N), don’t slouch!” Your mom called and you quickly straightened up, sighing slightly, and picking at your steak, bringing it to your mouth. 

 

Why was Levi here? Oh yeah. For saving your damn life. He should have just let you drown. Then you wouldn’t be sitting in front of your teacher, who you had a crush on. Your mom wanted to thank him for doing so, and invited him to dinner, in which he replied, yes.

 

“So, Mr.Ackerman, is (Y/N) a good student?” Your mom smiled at Levi. Your eyes widened and you looked at Levi quietly, gripping the table cloth in your fingers, praying to some God above that he would at least lie-

 

“Of course. She listens, does her homework, works hard - Why wouldn’t she be?” He replied, setting his knife down as a matter of factly.

 

Your face was set ablaze as you looked down with a large smile, glancing up at him as you took a bite of your mashed potatoes.You glanced out of the corner of your eye, your mom nodding in approval. 

 

“You have a very good kid, she’s very smart.” You blinked. Not at the second part. You ignored the second part. 

_Kid…_

You were just a kid to him. You felt your throat closing. You were his student. Nothing else, there until the spring, there until you were handed that diploma, then you two would go your separate ways. He would never think of you again. While you would go away to college, probably out of state. You would marry some guy with no hair, an alcohol addiction; filthy. 

 

You felt sick to your stomach, at the thought of not having Levi around anymore. You didn’t mind his shit jokes. You loved them, even if you did roll your eyes at them. He was a nice person, down deep, and maybe he didn’t like you. You shook your head, feeling your head throbbed. 

 

“May I be excused?” You asked. 

 

“I- Okay, (Y/N)... Are you okay?” Your mom asked, as you got up, nodding, setting your napkin down and walking up the stairs quickly. You opened the bathroom door, closing it behind you. You flicked the light on, looking into the mirror at yourself. You leaned forwards, before rocking back and forth, your heart pounding.

 

You turned on the water, splashing it on your face, before drying your hands. You always felt you were missing something whenever he left, and to know that he felt like you were just a child in his daycare, was heart aching. You had never felt such a wound. This was worse than falling down stairs. Or almost drowning. Or falling on your knee. This was like you were being eaten from the inside out.

 

You needed air. You opened the bathroom window and breathed out. You finally let the tears fall. You scrunched your face up. He was your teacher, godammit! Not your toy! Not your cake! Not your pudding! Not your boyfriend! 

 

He didn’t need you. You stood up and fanned your face, wiping it off. You waited a few minutes before stepping out and walking down the stairs, to see the plates gone. You looked at your mom and opened your mouth to say something. 

 

“Honey, Levi was just telling me about this new aquarium downtown. I think we should go!” He chuckled, looking at your mom.

 

What. The. Fuck? Your stepdad and Levi were already on a first name basis? You pressed your palm to your forehead. 

 

“Oh, that sounds nice, dear! What if we all pack up and go!” She suggested with a wide smile. 

 

Your eye twitched and you let out a calm breath. 

 

“I’ll ask him!” Your stepdad said cheerfully. He walked back into the kitchen where Levi was. He peered back out seconds later. “He said sure!” 

 

You slumped and walked towards the stairs to fetch your jacket. The one Levi got you, too. Great.

 

“Honey, don’t slouch!” Your mom called and you squinted at the ground as you jogged up the stairs into your room, groaning loudly, finally. You slipped on the jacket and looked into the mirror. 

 

You wore a lace white long sleeved skin-tight shirt that was v-neck and hung off your shoulders slightly that was tucked into a high waisted maroon skirt with a bow at the top and went to a few inches above your knees, with white tights and ankle boots. 

 

You walked down stairs and looked at your mom, as she looked through her purse. Handing you a piece of gum, you took it and chewed, thanking her. Levi stepped out of the kitchen with your stepdad. Your mom led the four of you outside. You climbed into the car, buckling up. You leaned your head back slowly. 

 

Levi stepped in as well, sitting in the back with you, while your stepdad drove, and your mom sat in the front seat. You rest your arm on the door, laying your head in your palm. You closed your eyes. Listening to your mom turn on the radio, tapping your leg with your finger to the beat.

 

As the car pulled up to the aquarium, snapping you out of your wandering thoughts. You yawned, getting out and shutting the car door. You looked at Levi, before looking forwards as your parents walked forth. Your arm was tugged by Levi. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you tonight, brat? Are you fucking constipated?”

 

“Nothing.” You glared, pulling your arm away, you hated being upset with Levi, but you couldn’t help it. You hurried along, following after your parents. You looked down at the ground as you walked. You smiled to your mom as you all entered. She paid for the four of you to get in. You immediately walked towards the dolphins in a hall, watching as they swam with each other. You smiled and sighed. 

 

You walked towards other fishes, but peered into the gift shop. Your eyes on a stuffed dolphin. You smiled widely and admired it from afar, but shook your head, walking towards the tanks, admiring them. 

 

You looked over your shoulder, as a boy walked up to you, wearing the uniform the workers there wore. He smiled kindly, showing his pretty white teeth. His brown messy hair longish. His eyes looked at you. Hm. Hazel. He was pretty tall. He looked at one of the fish. 

 

“That one there - that’s a dragon fish.” He pointed to a silver long one, looking at you as you watched in interest, his tan cheeks becoming tinted with pink. 

 

“It’s very pretty,” You whispered, “Intimidating, but pretty.” You smiled up at him, and he returned it.

 

You felt a stare on you, as you turned your head, looking at Levi. Levi squinted at the two, holding a plastic bag. You turned away from Levi, looking back at the water, admiring. You suddenly pointed at one. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“A kerala.” He smiled at the small multicolored fish. 

 

A voice came from the guy’s walkie talkie, and he sighed. “I’ll catch you later, it’s my boss.” He smiled and waved at you as he walked away. You waved back, but blinked when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You blinked and looked over at Levi.

 

“Yes, Levi? Are you lost?” You said quietly. 

 

Levi sent you a glare and tossed the bag at you. You blinked and slowly opened it, seeing the stuffed dolphin in the bag from when you had previously been staring at it. You took it out, your eyes wide. 

 

“Levi- I- Thank you.” You blushed and stepped to him, wrapping your arms around his tense body, then pulling back. 

 

“Tch. Whatever brat. Stop being so bratty now.” He said, turning, but you saw the small red tint over his pale cheeks.

 

You grinned and followed him.

 

As an hour passed, and you caught up to your mom and stepdad with Levi. You silently looked away for the boy, but unfortunately couldn’t find him. You sighed and furrowed your brows. You looked at your mom as she walked towards the door, talking about a cool shark she saw, and your stepdad just nodding in agreement. He wasn’t much of a talker. 

 

You followed them to the car, getting inside, yawning tiredly. You secretly thanked that tomorrow was Sunday, so that you could sleep in. You looked down at the stuffed dolphin, smiling softly. Your heart filled with joy, as you pulled the plushie close, holding it in your arms. 

 

Levi was a dick. But a sweet dick.

 

You were completely and utterly in love with the short, rude man with a cleaning addiction beside you.


	10. Chapter X

You stepped into school on the February morning. You looked at couples, holding each other. Flowers, chocolates, love notes and teddy bears. You sighed and walked to your locker. You unlocked it, opening it. 

 

A small pink envelope fell to the ground, another blue paper too at the bottom of your locker. You picked up the pink envelope. You looked at the back. It definitely was to you, as it had your name scribbled on the back. You opened it, and took out the folded letter. 

 

_Dearest (Y/N),_

_This Valentine's day, I would like to give you my heart, but it appears you have already stolen it. Each hour, you will receive a note from me. Unfortunately, I will not reveal myself to you today. For that, I am sorry. Although I have yet to see you today, I already know that you look gorgeous._

_You’re always so beautiful. Your hair always smells of blossoms, and the perfume you use. My, oh my, it captures me. Your skin is softer than the silk sheets on my bed. You’re a slice of heaven, dear. I wish to hold you, love._

_Love, your secret admirer._

 

You stood taken aback, when you saw Levi. You looked at him, and looked at the letter. Sadly, his handwriting was much neater. No, this was from a high schooler. You frowned and looked around, sticking the note in your locker, the note’s words ringing in your ear as you left for first period as the bell rung. 

 

The entire duration of Mr. Arlert’s class, you couldn’t focus, as you were to occupied with thinking about the fucking letter. Who would be so gentle to write you a letter. You looked around the classroom. Your eyes landed on Reiner. A total lady’s man. You pursed your lips and decided to follow him as he left, low key. But seeing as he went the total opposite of your locker, you turned around.

 

Stepping to your locker, and unlocking it. You opened it and pursed your lower lip at another letter, picking it up. You opened it, and began to read it silently.

 

_Dearest (Y/N),_

_I hope you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. You’re so delicate. You could read the dictionary to me, and I may be more interested in it than anything else. Your eyes are so bright and full of curiosity, and I may stare into them for as long as you’d let me._

_Your kind heart. Every time you speak from the heart, it touches mine. You’ve got me falling for you more and more when you look at me or brush your skin to mine. I don’t expect you to feel the same for me. I feel as though you’re occupied with someone else. I won’t stop loving you, though._

_Love, your secret admirer._

 

You breathed out and shut the locker, walking to class, deciding to take the note with you to your next period. Curiously, looking around just in case someone may be staring at you, as if that would hint to who wrote the letters. They were kind and nice, of course. But you just wanted to know who did it.

 

You read over the letter, puffing out a small breath. 

 

As you sat at lunch with the 3rd letter, you ran your hand through your (H/C) hair. 

 

_Dearest (Y/N),_

_I saw you reading my letter. It made my heart skip a beat. I wonder how your lips would feel against mine. I wonder what you would look like in my arms. I wonder what you’d say to me if you knew that I was the one writing the letters. You’d probably never want to see me again, which is why I refuse to come out to you._

_There’s no relief. I see you in my sleep, and I wish to feel nothing for you, but instead, I feel so strongly that all I want to do is protect you and love you as mine._

_Love, your secret admirer._

 

You groaned and threw your head back. You looked at Historia who stared at you with concern. 

 

“Are you alright?” She asked with her soft voice.

 

“I’m getting secret admirer letters and I’m not sure who they’re from.” You mumbled as Bertholdt walked over, blushing softly. 

 

“(Y/N), d-did you get my paper?”

 

You blinked at him. “Yeah…. It was from you?” 

 

He nodded and smiled. “I hope you’ll consider.” He bowed before walking away. 

 

“Holy shit, what?” You pinched your arm to make sure this wasn’t some sort of weird dream. 

 

Historia watched as he walked away as well. “That answers your question, I guess.” 

 

You slowly nodded and chewed on a fry, shrugging.

 

As the end of the day reached, you yawned in your seat in Mr. Ackerman’s class, you all were watching a movie about a fucking choir or some shit. You couldn’t care less right now. Why did Bertholdt like you? Of all people? What about Annie? 

 

You rubbed your forehead in frustration. Levi paused it before entailing. 

 

“I’ve got to talk to the principal about the finals in spring, I’ll be right back.” He said, playing the movie.

 

You shrugged as he exited, playing with the tips of your hair between your fingers, biting your lip.

 

Levi walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets as he pulled out a letter. He walked to the specific locker, and slid it in, smiling just softly. 

 

“I love you, (Y/N), you stupid brat.” He smirked, and walked away.

 

He had written that letter, in a different hand writing, so it may not be detected. He simply walked to the principal’s office. 

 

As your last period of the day ended, you walked out, scratching your head. You saw Bertholdt pass and grasped his arm gently. 

 

“Hey, about the letters-” you began but he blinked.

 

“What letters?” he asked, confused.

 

“The letters you’ve been placing in my locker…”

 

“I only put one paper in there - the one for the play next week.” You blinked as he smiled shyly. “I’ve gotta get to my bus. See you later, (Y/N).”

 

You stood there, completely confused at the whole situation. 

 

“Why have you not left yet, brat? No practice today, remember?” You glanced at Levi and nodded. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He added.  
“I-...It’s been a weird day… I’ll catch you later, Mr. Ackerman.” Is all you said and smiled at him, walking away.

 

Levi brushed his raven hair back and smiled just a little bit. 

 

“What a fucking shit head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short af but big shit. idk.
> 
> <3 Thank you.


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh guys. This chapter gets kinda emotional.   
> Warning(s): Reader goes through a moment after Contessa picks on her size, and goes through being self conscious. Well, she starts to starve herself. This is in NO WAY teasing, making fun of,or taking lightly to eating disorders or problems with body image. I’m in NO way condoning that it is okay to do.   
> If you are starving yourself, please seek help, it is not okay, and you are worth so much more.   
> I am writing this because many people do struggle with this.  
>  Contessa and Amber’s punishment from Chapter VIII will be explained in this. And thus, is also the reason why she is rude to Reader.   
> I love you all, I hope none of you get upset personally by this chapter.   
> Enjoy~

You stood in the locker room after volleyball practice, beginning to change. You glanced at Contessa, her giggles as she looked at Amber, nudging her, pointing at something on your thighs. You looked down at your thighs. There was nothing there. You looked back at them with furrowed brows. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Oh, nothing~... I just… I’ve never seen such fat on one thigh!” Contessa laughed and Amber joined her. 

 

“Look at her stomach!” She pointed and you looked down at your normal stomach. In anyone else’s eyes, they were normal. But this time when you looked down, you saw how much of a pig you really looked like. 

 

They snorted and walked towards the door. “I don’t want to share a locker room with the pig! She takes up half the damn room!” Contessa yelled, Amber laughing.

 

As their laughs faded into the gym. You looked in the mirror, pinching your sides. You frowned deeper, turning to the side, furrowing your brows. You felt tears burn the corner of your eyes as you place your hand on the mirror. 

 

“What’s wrong with me?” You whispered, looking at your arms now. You felt a shaky sob erupt from your throat. You pressed your forehead to the mirror. Why were you letting her get to you? You shook your head, still crying as you slipped the rest of your clothes on, grabbing your back and storming out of the gym quickly. 

 

You walked quickly towards your house, looking down at the ground. Was she right? Were you blind to it that you were a pig? How were you so blind? 

 

Contessa had been suspended for 14 days, along with Amber after they reviewed the footage. She had almost gotten expelled, but surely, her daddy talked to the principal, all high in his glory. And after that suspension was over, Contessa was going to make your life hell, clearly.

 

She was unfortunately, succeeding. 

 

You walked up the sidewalk to your house, opening the front door. Your stomach rumbled for the usual snack you would fetch yourself before dinner. You set your bag down and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. You stared at the food inside. Your mind screamed at you to close the fridge door, and you obliged without a second thought.

 

Sparing those extra empty calories may add up, right? Maybe if you stopped eating dinner, that would add up, too. You nodded and walked into the bathroom. You opened the medicine cabinet. If you were asleep, you wouldn’t feel tempted to eat, right?

 

You shuffled the bottle of benedryl. You opened the cap, and poured three into your hand. You put the cap back on and put the bottle of pills back into the cabinet. You walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, unscrewing the lid and tossing the medication into your mouth, and gulping them down with the cold water. 

 

You walked into the dining room and took a seat, grabbing your free-write notebook, turning to a new page, and took out a (f/c) pen. You smiled and began to make a food schedule. Not to mention a new workout schedule. 

 

“I’ll be skinny soon, don’t worry.” she smiled and looked down at her stomach. “It’ll all be worth it.” You whispered.

 

As the two weeks went on, you began eating less and less. At first you still ate breakfast and lunch. After a few days, you went with just lunch. And as the second Friday rolled around, you were 3 days strong without eating. Every day was the same thing after volleyball. 

 

Contessa would tell you how imperfect you were, believing her words more and more, they became crueler each day, as well. You self confidence went from ‘pretty decent’ to ‘what self confidence?’. You would look into the mirror and touch your stomach, then your thighs, then your arms. Pretty soon, you thought your whole body was too fat.

 

You had become paler, looking sickly. Your stomach rumbled silently the whole day. It was painful, really. Anything for beauty, right? You had dark circles under your eyes. Each day, you would go home and immediately take benedryl, upping your dosage to four now, as it would let you sleep until your alarm went off the next morning. 

 

You didn’t talk to Levi that much, knowing he probably saw you the same exact way. He’s just nice. He wasn’t going to tell you that you were fat. Which you kind of wish he did, then maybe you would have started starving yourself sooner. You hated to think that this whole time, he was pretending to be okay with having you around, yet he obviously was disgusted by the way your body looked.

 

You looked forwards as you walked out of the gym, your shaky hands holding your backpack over your shoulder. You felt weaker and weaker as time went on. But you took out a planner, and checked a third day off the calendar. You smiled softly. You put it away and put your backpack on your shoulders, beginning to jog the rest of the way home. 

 

You opened your front door and shuffled inside. You felt yourself get a little dizzy and you sat down quickly, holding your head slightly. 

 

“I’m just dehydrated.” You muttered, even though, deep down, you knew it was on the contrary. You drank more than 3 gallons a day to try and fill your stomach up. You heard a knock at the door and stood up, trying to calm down, slowly wobbling to the door and opening it. You blinked. 

 

“L-Levi?” You asked. Not noticing how you were swaying on your own. He furrowed his brows. 

 

“Are you okay? You look like shit?” He asked and reached out, feeling your head. You shakily nodded, your hands opening the door all the way. He grabbed your hand and watched it shake rapidly. 

 

“Have you eaten today?” He asked.

 

You nodded with a kind but broken smile. He furrowed his brows and walked in. 

 

“You’re not a very good liar.” He looked at you with a concerned look. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

 

“Doing wha-?” You felt your body sway more and you leaned on the wall, seeing two Levis now. You pressed your forehead to the wall behind you as you turned around. Levi walked to you, slowly pressing his arm to your back, and the other under your thighs as he picked you up bridal style. 

 

“L-Levi--! What are you doing?” You squinted up at him as he placed you on your couch. He leaned down to you, your faces close. You could feel his mint breath hit your lips. 

 

“I’m going to go into your kitchen and prepare you something to eat. And you’re going to eat it?”

 

You frowned. “N-No.” You whispered. “I just want to be thin..” you whispered, your head turning to the side. 

 

Levi’s eyes widened at you and he furrowed his brows. “Why the fuck do you want to be thinner? You’re perfect as you are, (Y/N)... Eating is important, and not eating is dangerous enough. You already manage to almost kill yourself 9 times month, why the fuck are you trying to starve yourself. It’s going to be a long road of disappointment. You can starve for up to a fucking month, and the pain is only going to get worse. Now, how long have you been doing this?”

 

You hesitated to reply, but opened your mouth. “Three days…” you whispered, glancing at Levi, his eyes wide. He furrowed his brows. 

 

“Why the fuck? What the fuck happened to make you starve yourself, brat?!” he took your shoulders in his hands. 

 

“I-.. Contessa and Amber-” 

 

He furrowed his brows before pulling you into a tight hug, You breathed in his scent, sniffling. You wrapped your arms back around him, and pulled him even closer. 

 

“I don’t want you to listen to them. They’re wrong and they’re fucking idiots, okay?” He whispered and pulled back to look at you. “I’m going to make you food, and you’ll eat it, okay?”

 

You hesitantly nodded. Before he nodded back, gently planting a kiss on your forehead, making you blush as he walked into the kitchen, opening your fridge. He pulled out ingredients to make a sandwich. 

 

About 7 minutes later, he came back with a sandwich, chips, and a soda. You hesitantly took the plate, setting the soda on the table. 

 

“Eat.” He said and reached for the remote, turning on the tv. Your stomach growled at the sandwich before you picked it up and took a bite. With a small smile, you chewed, feeling slight satisfaction as you swallowed. You continued to eat, before your stomach was full. You smiled at Levi, and you yawned. 

 

“Where are your parents?” He mumbled and looked at you.

 

“Out of town.” you whispered as you sniffled. “Thank you, Levi.” 

 

“No problem.” He whispers and pulled you closer as you buried your face in his neck, taking in his scent, curling up to him. You felt yourself beginning to drift to sleep. 

 

You opened your eyes and blinked, looking up at Levi, who fell asleep as well. His face was peaceful. You smiled and reached your hand up to brush his hair out of his face, pressing your lips to his soft cheek. You gasped as you were grabbed and pinned to the couch.

 

Levi’s eyes open as he looked down at you tiredly. He rested on top of you before going to sleep again. You blinked, confused, a wild blush showing itself on your cheeks as you reached down to his nape, gently rubbing. You blushed at the stubble of his undercut, but kept rubbing. You closed your eyes once more, before blinking as he shifted.

 

His head on your boobs. You pursed your lips. “Pervert.” You mumbled, patting his head, although. You closed your eyes again and yawned, slipping off into another sleep.

 

You woke up to a sweet smell, and looked at yourself. Levi was no longer there, and replaced himself with a blanket. You moved it and stood up, walking into the kitchen, seeing Levi’s backside. You admired his backside before approaching and standing beside him, smiling at the sight of pancakes. 

 

You stood on your tippy toes, before looking back at him. He looked at you and pat your head with his free hand, finishing the rest of the pancakes, turning off the stove. He got out two plates and handed you one. He took a few and you did the same. You got out the syrup and poured it on yours, handing the bottle to Levi. 

 

You got out two forks, handing him one as he finished pouring the syrup. You smiled and walked into the living room, turning on the TV. He followed you out and sat beside you. You looked at him. 

 

“Thank you for the food,” You smiled, “What do you want to watch?” He nodded to you, before thinking. “You pick.” You nodded and smiled, putting on a movie. You finished, standing up. You looked at him and stuck your hand out for his empty plate. He chuckled and handed it to you.. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure.” You hummed. You washed it off. After finishing, you walked back in. You sat beside him as he looked at you. He bit his lip, before moving his hand under your arm. 

 

“Levi no-”

 

“Levi yes.” He said and immediately pinned you down, tickling you. You laughed loudly, squirming in his grip before he finally stopped, your breathing heavy. He looked down at you. He bit his lip before speaking. “You look gorgeous.” He mumbled. You noticed his flickering stare between your lips and your eyes. He began to lean down and your found yourself, closing your eyes, waiting for his lips to brush yours. 

 

You blinked when you heard the doorbell ring and silently groaned as Levi stopped, sitting up. He moved off of you and watched you. You got up with a mumble, walking to the door. You opened it and blinked at a man. 

 

“(Y/N) (L/N)?” He asked and you nodded. 

 

He handed the package to you. You blinked and took it. Setting it down when he handed you a clipboard. “I need you to sign for it.” You nodded and did so, handing it back to him.

 

“Have a good day.” He said, turning around and walking away. 

 

“You too.” you said before closing the door and picking up the box, setting it on the counter. 

 

“What is it?” Levi asked and walked to where you were standing, tilting his head slightly as you shrugged, grabbing a knife and opening it. You blinked. 

 

“It’s a dress… With a note.” You picked up the note, beginning to read it. 

 

_Dear (Y/N),_

_I heard from your mother that you were graduating this year, and I’m ever so proud of you! And as an early graduation present, I bought you a dress. I’m very sorry that I could not be there in person to see you receive it. It’s not much but it’s the best I can do!_

_You’ve grown up so fast, and for that, I am ever so proud of you, my dear. This dress may be used for your prom, and I hope that you’ll wear it, and I also want to know if you have got a date! I hope so, any young man would die to see you in it! You’ll look gorgeous!_

_Sincerely, grandma (L/N)._

 

You smiled, snorting at the ‘young man’ comment. The man you wanted to go with was anything but young. He was 35. You took out the dress, admiring it. [You obviously get to decide what the actual dress looks like.]

 

Levi blinked. “I’m sure it’s going to look amazing on you.” You smiled and looked at him. 

 

“Thank you.” You whispered and put it back in, carrying it up to your room and placing it in your closet. You walked out happily, to spend the rest of the day with Levi. 

 

“Do you wanna order pizza later?” 

 

“We just ate.”

 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this means, one of the upcoming chapters, may include a prom. Or will it? W o o h.


	12. Chapter XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - I’m writing this at 4:21 AM, which explains why it’s short af. I’m sorry, loves!   
> :/  
> P.S. Yes, I do realize Mi Mancherai came out in 2003 but all the fucks I give have flown out the window ok. I do recommend listening to the song on YouTube to hear the violin.   
> P.P.S- The story takes place between 2016-2017 and is in 2017 and Levi is 35 so-  
> Warning: Suggestive.

You opened the door to Levi’s door, as it was unlocked. You furrowed your brows and looked around. Was he not there? You looked around and walked to the dvd case. You leaned forwards and took out a vhs case. You quirked a brow. 

 

‘Levi’s Concert 1999’

 

Your eyes widened. He was a teenager then. You blinked and realized how fuckin old he was before snorting. You walked to his old ass dvd/vhs player and slipped in the vhs tape. You turned the channel to the channel corresponding with the player.

 

You took a seat on the couch, and watched as a shorter Levi, just 17 years old step onto the stage, holding a varnished violin. He looked at the pianist behind him and nodded. He lifted the violin and set it on his shoulder. He began to play the violin smoothly, his arm jotting up and down. The violin made you sway your shoulders with the beat unconsciously. Your eyes beginning to get glassy, the emotional music held something behind it. 

 

All of his pain and sorrow. You held your own hands and bit your lip, blinking the tears away. How was he this good? You cleared your throat. The crowd watched in awe as he drove out one last note from it’s high on the E string. 

 

Before he stopped as the pianist began playing. He leaned into the microphone and he opened his mouth, his sweet deep voice beginning to sing the Italian words, well. He sounded fluent in the language. He lifted the violin again, playing as he sang. The violin was loud, but he was louder. The high notes of the violin meshed with his deep, velvet voice.

 

The crowd, and you, watched in awe as he spilled his heart onto the floor. You gripped your skirt, unaware of your surroundings as you let the tears flow down your blushed cheeks like a river running. You watched him get louder as he expressed his hardships. The song is about losing someone, and you knew he had lost so much. But now the crowd knew too. 

 

Goosebumps ran down your arms. His voice just kept getting louder as you watched in awe as his voice suddenly got quiet, as did his violin. Sentimental music came over, and you cupped your own cheeks. Before he drew his last note, playing the last notes on his violin skillfully.

 

He finished and you sat there, dumbfounded. As was the audience, before everyone stood up, clapping loudly, and you clapped your hands together, despite not being there. 

 

“I’m guessing by that, you enjoyed that, huh, brat?” You jumped at his deep voice, and looked at him. He held a brown bag with food in it. He set it on the counter and walked to you, patting your head. “Those were my good old days.” He chuckled and leaned down to take it out as you stood up quickly.

 

“You left your door unlocked - And I saw the dvd rack and it caught my eye, being the only vhs tape there!” You defended and smiled, although. “I didn’t know you were that fucking good, Levi. I also didn’t fucking know that you sang like that holy shit dick.” You whistled. 

 

“Watch your language.” Levi looked at you. 

 

“That’s pretty ironic coming from you,” You snorted.

 

He got up. “Well it’s my house, my rules.”

 

“You’re not my dad.” You crossed your arms as Levi slowly stepped towards you, gripping your chin with his hand. 

 

“No. I am not,” He whispered, “But.” He smirked. “I could damn well be your daddy.”

 

You squeaked loudly and blushed deeply, pulling back, rubbing your cheeks. “What the fuck Levi.”

 

He snorted and put the vhs back in the case, sliding it back into the book case. “You’re too easy, (Y/N).”

 

“No I’m not!” You furrowed your brows and squinted, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

“Oh really?” He whispered and walked towards you, as you slowly began to back up until your back hit the wall. Levi placed his hands on either side of your head. 

 

“Careful, now. You don’t want to poke the big bad wolf, little red.” He whispered. “Or you damn well know, I’ll eat you.” His nose was so close to touching yours, and as were your lips. 

 

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely little red. You’re cheeks are redder than blood. You wanna know why they call me the big bad wolf if I’m short?” He whispered and smirked. “I’ll give you a hint, it’s in my pants.” He whispered.

 

You let out a small whimper, your head leaned back as far as it would go. He smirked and backed up. Turning around, walking away. Leaving you there in a puddle of your own mess. You silently called for him to come back and finish what he started. It was clear he was enjoying it as he looked over his shoulder and gave you an even bigger smirk. His smirks were sexy to you. 

 

You cleared your throat, walking towards the couch, as he sat down next to you. He reached over and rubbed your cheek with his pale thumb. “You look cute with a blush, (Y/N).” 

 

“Shut up.”

 

As Monday rolled around, you blinked as you thought. It’s already the beginning of March, and you weren’t sure how the year went by so quick. But then you remembered. Your French teacher, who was also your Volleyball coach. You cursed silently. But smiled as you remembered that you were close to finishing High School. The closer you got to graduation, the more you wanted to admit to Levi that you felt strongly about him.

 

You walked out of the girl’s locker room, and smiled to Levi, before doing the usual running. You would be lying if you said that you didn’t think about him a lot. You thought about him as much as you could. You daydreamed about him. You bit your lip at the thought of him. His raven black hair. His steel-gray eyes. His thin lips, that looks so delightful. The way his breath always smelled like mint. His naturally straight teeth, whiter than paper. His porcelain skin, always clear and perfect. 

 

His muscular torso, scars running on his back and chest and arms. The time you went swimming, you looked at a few tattoos he had. His back muscles - the way they looked with water drops running down his pale skin. 

 

His personality captures - you didn’t think it would, but oh did it. He was crass as an armor, and once you got under that, he was one of the sweetest men you had ever met. He cared heavily, and was protective over ones he cared about.He was sexy and sweet. You smiled as you ran, sweat running down your forehead as you wiped it. Too out of it to see Levi staring at you.

 

The way your body moved fascinated him. Your hair moving in your ponytail. He found it odd that he found you attractive even if you were drenched in sweat, your hair wild, your face tinted pink. But he blinked, and smirked. He knew why he liked it now. Because it would make his imagination less creative when he was thinking about you in his bed, to say lightly.

 

Sometimes he’d sit in the practice, dazed off secretly. Sometimes he would picture you in the shower, water droplets dripping down your perfect skin. He imagined you running your hands through your (h/c) hair, letting water run over your face, then moving, and looking forwards, your (e/c) eyes shining brightly under the shower light.

 

One day, he’d like to see that for himself, in person.

 

But shit, you’d want to see him the same way.


	13. Chapter XIII

Levi stared up at his ceiling, laying in his bed. He had not felt this strongly for a person since- since never. It began to sink in, that all of the girlfriends he had had were just roadblocks, and the one he was thinking of was a highway. He sat up and walked to his closet, sighing quietly. She had broke his shield within a few months of knowing her. 

 

Levi grabbed the usual white button up. It was hard for him to look nicer for someone when he practically wore the same outfit everyday. But he looked at the cravat she had given to him for his birthday and Christmas after dressing. He smiled smally and began to put it on. He bit his lip and slipped on his black coat. 

 

He walked into his kitchen and filled the kettle with water, setting it on the stove. He remembered the days before he had met her. But now, all he could think about was how soft her hair was. The way her cheeks lit up with red when he touched her. The way her hair bounced as she walked or ran. The way her eyes twinkled in the sun.

 

He walked to the cupboard and took out a to-go coffee cup, as when he got to work he would use his teacups. He took out the teabags and put them into the large container, getting the kettle and pouring it in. He set it down and dabbed the teabags in and out.

 

Levi let it sit as he walked into the bathroom. He washed his face, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. He stepped out and walked back to the kitchen. He yawned tiredly as he pulled out the teabags and tossed them into the trash. He shut the lid on the tea, making sure he had everything.

 

He cursed when he had almost forgotten his ID. He had been a lot more forgetful lately- He paused.Shit. He was supposed to have printed off tests for today. His eyebrow twitched and he shook his head. He’ll just make them do bookwork. Yeah. That sounds nice. Not like he graded that shit, he couldn’t care less, by now most of them had either been kicked out of his class for failing, or had learned that his class was hard and decided to pick up their shit and work.

 

He chuckled at the thought of her. She worked hard and it was amusing to hear her try to pronounce specific words. He could listen to her try and speak French for a long ass time. He breathed out as he put his ID on and walked outside and to his car. He got in and set the tea in the cupholder, turning the car on. He started up his car and turned up the volume of the radio, listening silently and looked at it. He smiled at the song…

 

_She sat there, dancing in her seat, singing along to the song loudly, Levi looking at her with annoyed look on his face as he drove, but turned his face forwards. She grinned widely, and began to sing the guitars too, pretending to be holding a guitar in her barren arms. Levi furrowed his brows._

_“God, you’re annoying.”_

_“Shut up, you like it!” She yelled, her beautiful grin placed on her face. Holy hell, was she right. He did like it._

 

Levi reminisced in that memory. He turned it down as he pulled out of the driveway, and began his journey towards school. He absolutely couldn’t wait to see the (h/c) haired girl. Before long, he pulled into the school parking lot, parking. He got out and walked towards the school, soon entering. He walked towards his classroom, yawning once again.

 

He set his shit inside on his desk and began to straighten desks again, looking around the room. He looked specifically at her desk, and bit his lip. He walked and sat down, turning his computer on, logging onto google to check his emails. 

 

As school was close to ending, of course, he was excited for the last class of the day. He watched as he could practically sense her arrival and watched as she walked in, with that large smile of her’s. Her hair bounced as he had thought about this morning. As she passed him, he could smell her perfume and it made his heart race. He realized just how much he wanted to hold her.

 

He stood up as the bell rung, and walked to the whiteboard. They all watched as he wrote down the page numbers and the problems to do. 

 

“When you are done, you will turn it into me, then you will study. I decided to push back the date of the test so all of you may have a little more time to study. You surely need it.” He looked at her. She didn’t. He already knew how much she studied. He bit his lip and nodded, walking to his desk, taking a seat. 

 

Every once in awhile he would glance up to make sure they were all doing their work, and they were. He nodded, blinking as she got up already, walking up, she stapled the papers and handed it to me. I held back a smile as she smiled at me. I reached up and took it, making sure our fingers brushed so I may see the blush cross over her clear cheeks.

 

Levi chewed the inside of his cheek as she nodded to him and walked, sitting down at her desk. She took out her neat notes and began to read over them, mouthing each word, but not speaking. He wished to hear her voice, but went back to his emails. It was awhile before another finished, turning it in. 

 

Levi looked at the time, and blinked. It was already ten minutes until the bell would ring. But he didn’t need to fret, as after this, he would get to go into the gym and gaze at the beauty as she played volleyball. He looked as they all were studying by now. He looked up as five minutes already went by as he was thinking about her. He stood up. 

 

“Tomorrow, your projects are due. You’ve had a month to do them. If they are not turned in by tomorrow, you will get an F on that grade.” He nodded. They were to write a French monologue. He sat down as the bell rung and most kids hurriedly grabbed their shit and got the hell out.

 

He looked up as he watched her slow a she got her stuff together. She walked up to the desk, smiling at him. “Wanna walk to the gym together, Mr. Ackerman?” She asked sweetly. Levi just nodded and stood up, grabbing his shit. He turned his computer off and followed. He turned off the lights and closed the door behind him, locking it.

 

The walk with her was silent, but she kept glancing at him with a smile. He walked outside of the school with her and into the gym. He looked around and yawned. “Go get dressed.” He said and she nodded, jogging to the locker room with her stuff. 

 

Levi hummed and walked to the office, shutting and locking the door. He undressed and changed into the gym clothes, setting his folded clothes on the desk. He walked out and got out the net, setting it up. He got out a volleyball. He tossed it up into the air and caught it. She walked out of the locker room, looking fine as always. He hummed as she walked over and onto the court and he served it to her. She blinked and ran to it, hitting it back to him. 

 

As people finished changing, they began to join the game. Until everyone was on court, except Contessa. Who, thank the lord, was not there that day. He looked at the second to worst brat. Amber, who was a junior. She smiled at Levi innocently all the time, but he simply would look at her with a disgusted look. It was amusing to see her silent tantrum when he would. 

 

After practice was over. He showered and dressed. He walked out in time to see her walking out. 

 

“Bye Levi.” she smiled and waved. 

 

“Bye, (Y/N).” He chuckled softly.

 

He soon walked out as well, locking the gym and walking to his car. He got in and sighed, turning it on and pulling out. He drove silently. He looked at the green light ahead and drove but out of the corner of his eyes he watched as a truck ran their red light, honking as they neared him. He heard a loud crash and everything went black.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm fuckin sorry for a short ass chapter, admin almost fucked up and made them have the smut so soon and erased it all and I am a sorry.  
> I will update later with a longer chapter to make up for this one

The sound of rain hitting the glass was distant in your ears as you walked down the halls of the oddly quiet school, late for class, that was a first. Everything felt off as you ran your fingers over the walls of the school, holding a note in your hand, your backpack on your back as you walked to the familiar door of the classroom and knocked. Let in by a fellow student. 

“Sorry, Mr. Acker-” You paused at the sight of an elderly woman and blinked. A substitute? Levi was never gone from school unless telling you all beforehand for a function of some sort. You handed her the note and took your seat, your brows furrowing in worry. 

 

You opened your textbook, looking up as she stood up. 

 

“I’ve received word that Mr. Ackerman is doing a little better.” You blinked. You raised your hand quickly, and she nodded to you. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Mr. Ackerman was in a car wreck.” She said quietly. “We don’t know much.” She nodded and sat down as you stared in shock. You shakingly picked up your pencil and opened your book to the assigned page, looking over it, your eyes blurring, but you blinked away the tears, unable to focus for many reasons. 

 

You gripped the edge of the desk, listening to kids talk and act as if nothing happened. How could they? Levi was in the hospital. What if he was dying? What if he lost limbs or something? How could they be fine not knowing if Levi was going to live? You leaned back. Was Kenny there to make sure he would be okay? Would Kenny watch over him to make sure he was breathing normally?

 

Your were in a haze of your own thoughts; you didn’t think that this class would ever fucking end until the bell filled your head, and you grabbed your shit and walked to your locker, heavy thoughts filling your mind before you shoved your shit in there, and got the hell out. You started walking quickly, that turned into a jog before you all out were running as fast as your legs could take you.

 

Your breath was heavy, rain pouring onto you. The hospital was not close by, remind you. You felt tears run down your face, mixing with the ran. You looked up from looking at the road, seeing the hospital in the distance and you pushed even harder, pressing your hands to the glass doors when coming upon it, running towards the desk. 

 

“Le-” you took a deep breath to compose yourself. “Levi Ackerman.” The nurse composed herself, looking on the computer after typing. “Name?”

 

“(Y/N)(L/N)You were prepared to yell at her and force her to give you the room number. 

 

“Room 335.” You blinked

 

“Really?” You questioned and she nodded slowly. 

 

“Says here, you’re on his emergency contact list.” 

 

“Well why the fuck didn’t you contact me?” You squinted at her. 

 

“He didn’t give a number… Just a name. I think he knew you were coming.” You nodded and ran down the hall quickly. Pressing the elevator button but growling as it took more than 2.333 seconds before you ran to the stairs, and ran up them, reaching the 3rd floor finally, and you ran down the hall, seeing room 335 at the end and hurriedly pushing the door opened and panting.

 

“(Y/N)...” You held your finger up, leaning on your knees before looking up and feeling your heart break, looking at Levi. A large cut in his eyebrow, diagonally, with stitches adorning it. Bruises on his chest, his shirt off, with a large cut from his shoulder, also diagonally with more stitches. You ran to his side and slowly ran your finger down his cheek, he winced as your accidentally ran it over a bruise. You leaned down to push his hair back, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. 

 

“I’m fine.” He sighed and looked up at you with soft eyes. 

 

“No you aren’t, Levi.” You whispered and leaned down. “You scared the hell out of me.” He sat up and cupped your cheek. 

 

“Tch. You’re so dramatic, brat.” He whispered and you smiled, nodding quickly at him. 

 

He looked over you, “They’re letting me out of this hell hole tonight. Convenient, huh?” He mumbled. “Would you like to come over and take care of me?” You giggled and nodding, but he was still staring into your eyes. 

 

“Good.” He whispered and you smiled. 

 

“Now look who’s trying to kill themselves.” You snorted and received a palm to your face.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”


	15. Chapter XV | SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I apologize for my long absence. This chapter is certainly overdue! Without further notation, please enjoy.)
> 
> ***WARNING:// SMUT/LEMON COMING AT YOU. ALSO, THE WORDS “PUSSY”, “DICK”, “COCK”, ETC WILL BE USED SORRY. NOT SORRY. ;)***

The way rain pattered against the window, made you glance over at the panels. You sat up from Levi’s couch, stepping towards said window. She pressed your hand to the cool glass, before retrieving your hand, and looking at the hand print left among the condensation.

You wiped more of it off, leaving small droplets in its place. A smile sigh escaped your mouth, as you heard Levi pour himself tea in the kitchen, his eyes couldn’t help but wander over you; you looked peaceful, and he thought your peaceful state was bright, in his dismal world.

He walked towards you, standing beside you now, glancing over, tracing his eyes over your form. He admired your jaw line, setting his teacup down on the window sill. He reached up and ran his hand against your cheek, before cupping it, his brows furrowing like usual. 

You slid your cheek against his palm, closing your eyes, turning to him. You pressed your hand on his forearm, before peeking up at him. He looked down at you, and you couldn’t help but scoot closer to him, feeling the warmth radiating from his chest. He was a little bit tense at first, but you noticed the way he loosened, and raised his other hand to comb through your (H/C) locks. 

He took a step or two towards you, your chests an inch apart. He moved both of his hands to cup your cheeks, tracing his thumbs on your (S/C) cheeks. He leaned down, your noses brushing before his pale lips pressed against your (L/C) supple lips. 

You could taste the tea on his mouth, pressing your chest to his as you greedily kissed him, tangling your small fingers in his raven black hair. He let out a small grunt on your lips. His hands ran down your body slowly. You broke away to breathe in softly. He looked into your eyes and you nodded before pressing your lips back to his.

With much haste, he leaned down, pressing his hands to the back of your thighs, just under your bum, picking you up, your legs bending at his hips. Your back hit the wall next to the window with a thud. You gave a little grunt, side by side with him gently biting at your lip and pulling.

You ran your fingers over the stubble on his neck, before running your hands down. You began to pop open the buttons on his shirt, one at a time. Your cheeks flushing. His hands pushing at the bottom of your shirt, pushing it up, pulling back to take it off, glancing at your bra, setting the shirt on the window sill next to his tea.

Levi pulled back, carrying you towards his room, staring into your eyes. He arrived and set you down, your feet planting on the ground. He slipped his shirt off fully, setting it on the back of his desk chair. He moved towards you, turning you with his hands, firmly planting his hands on your shoulders, pushing you down. You gasped, your face landing on the bed. You grumbled, your bum in the air. You blinked at his teeth against your shoulder. He lapped his tongue over the bite marks, smirking at the moan that exited your mouth.

He traced his cold hands up your back, sending shudders down your spine as he popped off the clasps on the band, pushing it down your arms. You turned your head against the bed to look at him as he led his hands around to cup your (B/S) breasts.

You opened your mouth to softly moan. He played with you for a small amount of time, before moving his hands down to your pants, placing his face near your bum, crouching in a slight squat. He gently lifted each leg one at a time to move your pants off, letting them land on the floor. He admired your panties.

Levi moved his hands under the fabric to cup your ass, leaning forwards to press his lips to the underside of your vagina, your eyes shut tightly, your cheeks dusting a light pink as your reached up to hide your blush. He smirked slyly, creeping his hands to pull down your panties with one tug.

You assisted it getting them off easily, lifting one leg at a time as well. Levi stared at your rosy flesh, pressing his hands to the back of your thighs, rubbing just under your ass cheeks with his thumbs. You pressed your hands to the sheets. 

He moved a hand to part your rosy sides, to reveal your hot need. He held his fingers there, tracing his tongue against your pussy. You let out a loud moan, closing your eyes and furrowing your brows. 

“Beg.” Levi’s husky voice demanded, and you opened your eyes. 

“Levi-” You spoke, but Levi’s finger interrupted you, pushing into your vagina, your hand came up to run through your own hair, before moving to press against your own ass, letting out a loud moan. 

“Please.” You mumbled, blushing from slight embarrassment. 

He leaned down to lick gently, before pulling up to peek over at you. “(Y/N)... It is just us. Now follow my demands.” He whispered calmly.

“Levi, Please.” You said, a slight curl of your voice at the end. 

“Louder.” 

“Levi… Please pleasure me.” You said, your voice near being a yell. He stared at you before his smirk peaked at you. 

You arched your back as he pushed and pulled his finger in you, curling it, you opened your mouth, closing your eyes as you let out a loud moan, feeling another one of his fingers slide in you. You pushed your hips against his fingers to grind, rolling your hips.

“Eager, are we?” He grunted, watching your hips move, but glanced up in time to see you give a slight shift of your head.

“L-Levi…” You couldn’t help but stutter from his fingers in your tight pussy, “I want to pleasure you, too-- A-Ah!” You gripped the sheets. 

“(Y/N), you are pleasuring me,” he said in a dark tone, “Dear, my cock is calling for you.” 

You pressed your hands to the bed and pushed yourself on all fours. “Levi. I want…” Your heart raced quick. “I want your cock…” You furrowed your brows, slightly flustered. 

Levi stared into your eyes and nodded slightly. He stood up and pushed you on your back. You inhaled sharply, watching him as he undressed further, his friend popping from its restraints. You inhaled, and covered your eyes. He crawled on the bed, pulling your hips closer. 

“Look at me, (Y/N).” He mumbled and smirked as you glanced into his steel eyes.

Levi shifted to press his dick against your opening. He swallowed, pushing himself inside of you, his thick shaft throbbing against your walls. You lifted your back off the bed, inhaling sharply and running your hands up to grip his shoulders as he let out a soft groan of your name.

He began to slowly roll his hips against yours, watching your facial expressions until you let out a sharp whine. His smirk arose back onto his face, as he pulled out, thrusting his hips into the same direction, causing a loud moan to arise. 

The way this man plunged himself into you, made your stomach churn. The bed frame pounded against the wall with every hard rock. He set his hands on your waist to hold you in place as he bucked inside of you, shuddering, and mumbling your name that lingered on the tip of his tongue. 

Levi leaned down, gripping your chin with one hand, the other still on your waist, still fucking you as he opened your mouth and shoved his tongue into your wet cave, exploring, letting your moans echo against his.

You bit on his pink muscle gently, slightly cracking open your eyes to look at him, noticing the pink hue and smirked. You closed your eyes tightly as something bubbled in your stomach and you scratched against his pale shoulders as you felt your climax roll over. Levi was nowhere near done slamming into you.

He pulled out to your dismay, yes, you wanted to cum again. You realized what he was doing as he pulled you up, taking your place and laying on his back. 

Your hips aligned with his as you nodded and straddled him, sliding down on his erection. You pressed your hand to his lower stomach and moaned, tilting your head back. His hand came up and tangled in your head, you whimpered at him tugging your hair, but in due time realized the throbbing pain made your womanhood beat as well. 

You sat up straighter, your hands coming up to dig in his shoulders before lightening and running down his abs, leaving slight red marks. His other hand came to smack against your ass.

“Faster~” He mumbled. “(Y/N)... You feel so fucking nice.” 

Your eyes opened as you slid up and down on him, practically seeing stars as he bucked into you, his hand coming back to rub your clit with his thumb. You let out a sound resembling more of a scream than a moan. You leaned down to kiss his neck, moaning his name in his ear as your sight blacked out as you came again. 

You slid off and Levi stared at you with a slight frown but smirked as you kissed down his chest to his manhood and pumped gently, glancing up at him. He grunted and watched as you took him into your mouth, taking your time to get used to him in your mouth, taking more in with each bob,

His hands went to your hair, holding your head in place as he bucked into your mouth, groaning lightly. Your eyes closed tightly, tears welling up as you tried not to gag. Levi looked down at you with narrow, half closed eyes, grunting loudly as a creamy, salty liquid filled your mouth. You watched him as you swallowed twice to get it down, wiping your mouth as some spilled from the corner. Levi sat up, watching you as you crawled up to meet him.

His lips met your cheek. You smiled softly. The both of you panting softly. You laid down next to him and he laid down as well, wrapping his arms around you, tracing his thumbs against your arm. 

“I love you, (Y/N)...” He whispered and yawned. 

“I love you more, Levi.” You giggled, closing your eyes as Levi closed his.

“I love you most.”


End file.
